Keep on going
by MrSvekke
Summary: "Emily DeWitt you have a perfect track record, the necessary skills and experience, you should be Captain by now. So why would you ever want to go to the 99." Follows story, pairing OC/?
1. Pilot

PILOT

* * *

Entering the building she met with the hustle and bustle of the precinct . From police officers leaving for their patrols to administration workers carrying papers around.

Keeping an eye on her breathing she started making her way through the crowd, instead of going to the elevator she beelined to the stairwell.

"Preston"

Almost there.

"Flynn"

A couple of meters.

"Carlin"

Pushing the door open she let out a sigh of relief.

"Logan"

Taking a look at her watch she was happy to note she still had a couple of minutes left. Still wanting to give a first good impression she started her climb to the fourth floor.

* * *

Sergeant Jeffords was having a good day. Peralta and Santiago were currently investigating a hit an run in an electronics store. Diaz and Boyle were to a domestic abuse complaint, giving him a calm day in the office. Even Scully and Hitchcock were keeping themselves busy with a pie they brought in this morning.

All by all, it was one of the better days. When Captain McGintley left he thought the transition between captains would be a lot more hectic. Still, they had become self-reliant, knowing that McGintley wouldn't even bother with their daily routine as long as he had his food.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sergeant Jeffords"

Looking up from his paperwork, he saw a woman standing outside of the bullpen, giving him a nervous smile.

"Sorry, my paperwork took a little bit too much of my attention." he apologized and made his way over to her. Standing closer to her, he noticed she was two heads smaller than him, her dark brown hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing loose jeans, with sneakers, a grey tank top with a light brown leather bomber jacket over it. The only accessory she was wearing was a metal chain around her neck, hiding what hang on it by her top.

The most prominent thing about her where the little scars running through her face with a bigger one running from above her right mouth corner to the middle of her chin. They didn't take anything away from her beauty, they even added something special to her.

"That's me, with what can I help you today."

"Emily DeWitt, I am here for my transfer meeting"

"I totally forgot, my apologies miss DeWitt, I was just very busy and it totally slipped my mind." He rushed back to his desk, grabbing a folder from one of his drawers.

"Don't worry about it Sir can happen to the best of us."

"Don't call me Sir, it's Terry, I don't like it when people call me Sir, it makes me feel old." He started to walk to one of the interrogation rooms, motioning for her to follow.

"Here we have a little bit more privacy take a seat, Miss DeWitt."

"DeWitt or Emily" She interrupted.

Terry looked at her confused not knowing what she meant.

"If I can call you Terry, I would prefer if you would call me Emily or DeWitt." She explained, a chuckle escaping from the sergeant's mouth

"Point taken"

Both taking a seat, Jeffords opened her folder going over her personnel file. "Everything looks alright to me, you have a clean track record, impressive arrests, under which George Howard Skub A.K.A the Scranton Strangler."

"I didn't do it alone, without my partner I wouldn't have solved it." She explained.

"Don't undersell yourself, I got the first-hand experience with your previous partner's modus operandi."

"Thanks, but I didn't join the force for the praise." A strained smile appeared on her face, she meant what she said, she wasn't here for the glory as long as she could stop people from hurting each other she was happy. Still, she hoped she would never meet the man again.

"We would love for you to join us." Terry continued, choosing not to go further in on the subject. "We are right now in a transition period between captains, to make my life a little bit easier you will mostly help me lighten my work. This means for the moment you won't have a permanent partner but switch between the detectives. I hope this all sounds to your liking."

"It sounds perfect for now." She nodded already getting a little excited at the prospect of working in the new precinct.

"Miss DeWitt can I ask you a something of the record." He tugged a little on the collar of his white shirt. "You probably heard about our reputation."

She just nodded at his statement.

"With the track record you have, even with you disadvantage you could have gone to any other precinct, you could even have applied for a job with the major crime unit. Why join us?" He asked her watching her curiously waiting for her response.

"I want to make a difference for the smaller people, I wouldn't fit in with the big shots. And besides, I always rooted for the underdogs."

This got a chuckle from the big man. "I think you will fit right in with us." He got up, leading her back to the bullpen. "My colleagues may be a little eccentric but I wouldn't replace them for anyone else in the world."

They just stepped outside, to the sight of a naked Hitchcock, pie smeared all over his mouth and belly.

"Hitchcock, where's your shirt," Jeffords asked in a mix of frustration, anger and a little bit of embarrassment.

"Isn't it obvious." He pointed at his pie coated belly, with shaking his head like the sergeant was an idiot. "You are always complaining that I get pie all over my shirt. And now that I take precautions it still isn't good."

Jeffords scratched his head in frustration giving Emily an apologetic look. "That's not what I meant, clean up this mess and put your shirt back on."

"I'm so sorry for their behavior the rest of the precinct is much better." He tried to apologize.

The words hadn't left his mouth when the elevator opened, a scowling Diaz exited followed by Boyle leading a goat on a leech.

"Don't even ask." Diaz immediate strode to her desk trying to be as far away from her partner and the goat as she could.

Terry looked at Boyle with a questioning look, his arms folded over each other. "Do I even want to know."

"Well, there was no domestic abuse, what the neighbors thought was a women screaming for her life was Gertrude here." On her hearing, her name Gertrude bleated in confirmation.

Emily slowly crouched down on one knee, scratching Gertrude behind her ear. "You are a good girl aren't you?"

"And why did you bring it here?" Terry rubbed his eyes, was it too much to ask for a calm day without any problems.

"Well, the landlord didn't really like the idea of his tenants keeping a goat in their apartment. He was threatening to chop her head off. I couldn't let that happen, so I didn't the most logical thing, I adopted her. Imagine how much goat yogurt I can make, with this beautiful creature." He shouted in excitement.

"Gertrude can't stay here, this is a workplace, not a farm."

"Please, Sergeant she won't bother anyone, just for the day. Tonight I take her with me." Boyle was on his knees, looking at his boss with pleading eyes. "I'll make a batch especially for you. I know how much you love yogurt."

Terry looked at him with conflict after a couple of seconds of him thinking what to say.

"Terry loves yogurt." He finally caved in.

Boyle jumped up hugging the bigger man, who didn't return it in any way already regretting his decision. He pushed Boyle away from him. "One day, no longer and you keep her in one of the interrogation rooms, and I don't want any trace of that she was ever here, understood."

"You won't even notice her." Boyle saluted failing to keep his smile in check. With that, he led Gertrude back to the interrogation rooms.

Emily slowly stood back up, coming back face to face with a nervous Jeffords. "This normally doesn't happen, you just have met some of the more eccentric detectives."

Right on cue they heard bleating and growling from the break room. Jeffords ran to the sound trying to defuse the situation. Entering the room they saw a battle between man and beast. Hitchcock and Gertrude had both one side of an aluminum plate in their mouth having a tug of war for the last piece of the pie. Emily looked a little bit impressed to see the older man putting up a fight for his dessert, even growling like an animal in the process.

Terry blocked her view leading her back out of the room. "I'm so sorry you have seen this. I would understand if you wanted to cancel your transfer." He said in a serious tone, he was used to the precinct antics, but for newcomers, it was a culture shock.

"Don't worry about it, sergeant I am used to this sort of antics. I'll see you next week." With that, she saluted him and made her way to the stairwell.

Leaving Jeffords alone, with a smile. He had a good feeling about her, he hoped she would fit, he could use someone to lighten his work.

"Gertrude come here girl." Boyle ran after Gertrude trying to capture the goat who was currently munching on a piece of the pie.

* * *

A/N:

So this was my first introduction off my OC to the 99. This story will follow the series as normally and how Emily will react to the 99's adventures, and how the 99 will react to her own baggage.

In case anyone is interested I have a pairing in mind, If people are interested I can just tell it, or I can keep it quiet and just let you guess while the story progresses, just let me know what you would prefer.

I based Emily's appearance on Lizzy Caplan, only difference is Emily's scars.

 **Leave a review, so I know you are enjoying the story, what I can improve or just tell me what you think about it. Have a nice day.**


	2. The Tagger: Babysitting

The Tagger: Babysitting

* * *

" _ **Is this the real life?"**_

Stepping to the beat of the song she made her way through the city, singing quietly along.

" _ **I see a little silhouetto of a man"**_

Without looking up she entered the building almost having a collision with an officer exiting. So pulled in by the song, Emily didn't pay attention to her surroundings, ignoring the furious man and the obscenities he was spewing at her.

" _ **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye"**_

Arriving at the elevator she called it down.

"Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me"

The ride to the fourth floor didn't take long, just long enough for her to enjoy the last few notes of the song.

Giving a small wave to Terry she went straight to the captain's office. Putting her head into the open door she knocked, to get the man's attention.

"DeWitt, I presume. Come in and close the door." He got up, offering his hand.

Closing the door, she shook the offered hand. "Firm yet gentle, you already Impressed me, detective."

She couldn't keep herself from smiling at the compliment. "Thank you, sir, but I am not here to impress you."

"And yet you keep on doing just that, I can't stop myself from smiling at the prospect of us working together." This confused her a little, seeing that the man hadn't shown any sign of emotion since she entered retaining the same straight face.

"I have read your file and I'm impressed, nobody can ever blame you that you aren't ready to give your hundred percent to the job. My only concern is if your past experiences will affect your work?" He watched her intently, every little twitch she made, trying to find out if she really was ready.

"I appreciate the concern, but like I said to everyone who asked me that question before, I'm fine. " She declared like she was reading it from cue cards, already given this speech multiple times.

"Good to hear, still if you want to talk my door is always open." Holt continued looking at her folder. "Your track record indicates you don't stay long in one place hopping from precinct to precinct. Are you planning to do the same here?" Looking back at her he waited for an answer.

"Depends. How long this place keeps my interest."

He nodded again at her. "This finishes our business here, for now, I will introduce you to the precinct in the daily meeting." Looking at his watch he sighed in frustration. "When Peralta finally decides to show up." Standing up the captain moved outside. Emily following in his footsteps.

"If he only had more discipline." Holt stopped at a desk, cluttered with papers and different pieces of food.

"Ah, captain you're at my desk." Peralta's eyes fell on DeWitt giving her a wink her while brandishing the most charming smile he could muster. The only response he received was a raised eyebrow.

"Peralta, you're three minutes too late." The captain shouted, showing the most emotion she had seen out of the man in the last 10 minutes.

Jake threw his backpack on his desk. "Not my fault I had a plumbing problem. Which reminds me, I'm gonna need a departmentally issued phone" Showing toothy smile again this time aimed at the captain.

Seeing no reaction of the man. His smile dropped sighing in frustration. "Oh come on really? I'm a few minutes late, so you're going to call me out in front of everyone. And embarrass me in front of this beautiful lady." He waved his hands around the room, at his colleagues from whom nobody was paying attention.

"Good idea, everyone? Gather round, So I can call out Peralta in front of you." The officers started to gather around the three of them. Emily moved to the other side of Peralta and Holt, away from the crowd while still having a view on the discussion.

"Okay, fine. I was three minutes late." Jake started to explain "I'm sorry for doing one thing wrong." DeWitt couldn't keep herself from smiling when she saw the captain taking his glasses out, already having an idea where this was going.

"Oh, it's more than one thing."

At the sight of a big folder in Holt's hand, Peralta finally realized his situation. "Uh-oh."

"Let's start with the Kristov murder."

"It was an amazing solve. I got him to confess in 20 minutes." Jake started to defend himself.

"You also mislabeled the evidence, so that confession is worthless if the sergeant hadn't caught your mistake." Terry scratched his head, avoiding eye contact with both of them trying to stay out of the whole discussion.

"Here are three cases with sloppy paperwork. Here are two pictures." Holt showed two pictures full of garbage, who almost looked identical to Jake. "One is your locker. The other is a garbage dump in the Philippines. Can you tell which is which?"

Everybody looked at the pictures seeing no way to identify Jake's locker. "That one's the dump." Jake choose at random the left picture.

"They're both your locker." Emily let out a snort at that.

Nobody noticed, drowned out by Peralta's attempt to laugh it all away. "Gah, I should've guessed that he's good."

But the captain didn't stop there, this time grabbed a green folder from the desk. "This folder is labeled 'Undies, dirty'"

"So I won't confuse it with 'Undies, clean' ." The agitation was starting to leak in his voice. "Also who cares about all these rules? I have more felony arrests than any other detective here."

"You had more felony arrests than any other detective here." Holt corrected his statement.

"I know everybody's total of this precinct and the only one who comes close is Santiago and even she's way behind me." The squad looked at him confused. "It's not like I keep a track record of all my arrests." He tried to explain.

"That's beside the point." Holt took command of the situation again. "You also have more mice living in your desk than any other detective." Opening the drawer, a mouse peeked his head up at the attention it was getting.

"Algernon." Peralta gasped while carefully taken the little rodent in his hands. "You guys Algernon's back." Emily couldn't keep herself from letting out an aw at the little creature in his hand.

"Get rid of the mouse, and get your act together now."

"He's grumpy," Peralta whispered to his whiskered friend.

Peralta placed the little creature back on his desk, chasing after Holt trying to argue why he shouldn't be bound by these rules. Taking a little bit off from a candy bar she had brought as a dessert for lunch. She fed Algernon the treat "Hey, little guy. You like this don't you?" Leaving a bigger piece for him to munch on she joined the rest of the squad in the briefing room.

* * *

"Okay detectives, let's get started, first things first. I want you guys to introduce you to Emily DeWitt, she'll be joining our force." The whole room turned their head to her. Getting different reactions, from Diaz's standard scowl to Peralta's loony grin.

"For the next couple of weeks, she'll be joining every one of you at least on one case. This way she can learn how we do things here." Holt continued explaining.

"Well for one she may always join me on a case, show her the ropes. A rookie always needs a good mentor." Jake leaned back in his chair, basking in self-pride at the remark.

"Just make sure, she doesn't need to teach you a thing or two." Santiago came immediately to her defense, throwing a small smile at the woman.

Jeffords ignored the usual remarks and continued the meeting. "Santiago, where are we with the Jay street drug bust?"

"There are 12 keys of coke unaccounted for, but we just got a warrant to search the dealer's apartment."

"Good. Take Boyle and Diaz."

"Dream team," Charles commented, taking a chug from his coffee.

"Peralta, brief us on the vandalism case."

At the call of his name, Peralta made his way to the front of the room. "Well, there's no easy way to put this, sarge, but someone has been painting wieners on squad cars." To prove his point he turned on the tv, showing a police car with a pink dick on the side. "And apparently they won't stop until there's a penis drawn on every cop car in Brooklyn."

"Oh, that's what he's been drawing." The cake fighter from last week, she presumed was Hitchcock, called out. "But what are those little round things at the bottom?"

DeWitt had seen his type, in every precinct she went. The type of person who got stuck in the same position for so many years, that in the end they just gave up. They didn't care what people thought of them. They could be very annoying if you got on their bad side.

"That's a butt." And at the sound of it, this precinct had two of them.

"The butt?" Jake looked at the two men if they were serious.

"I assume you have a plan to catch this gentleman?" Holt joined in, being quiet for the whole meeting.

"Did you just say genital-man? Because if so kudos, and yes, I have a plan." Jake turned back to the tv this time showing a map of the Brooklyn area. "I'm gonna plant a decoy squad car as bait. Meanwhile, I'll be waiting in an undercover vehicle here." Tapping the screen indicating the position.

"He's already tagged three U/C vehicles. He can clearly spot 'em you should take my minivan." Jeffords suggested.

"A minivan? A-ha!" Diaz laughed at Terry's car. Even Emily couldn't stop herself from laughing at seeing the big guy driving in a minivan. The rest of the room joined in. Still, she felt a little guilty for laughing with her superior's choice of transportation.

The look on Jeffords face told her, he didn't appreciate the laughter. "You all got a problem with my minivan?" This got the room quiet. "'Cause my wife doesn't like it either. She wanted an SUV but those things roll, man."

He looked at Peralta for backup, who only nodded "They roll!"

"That's a good idea sergeant, Peralta and DeWitt will take the van." Holt supported Terry's idea.

"Sir with all due respect, I don't need backup, I can handle this case by myself." Peralta again tried to argue his way out of the order.

The captain wasn't going to let Peralta alone until he could prove himself. "It's not backup. It's babysitting."

"babysitting a-ha!" Diaz's remark made DeWitt laugh again, only this time it was only the two of them making the thing a little bit more awkward. Even getting a glare from Peralta.

"She'll be in charge of the case. Making sure you do your job properly." With that the meeting was concluded, everybody left the room. Peralta ignored her, feeling still a little sour from the Captain's remarks.

Exiting the room, she saw the detective that came to her defense, waiting for her. "Hello," She offered her hand. "I am Amy Santiago." Emily took the handshake getting a smile in return.

"Emily DeWitt,"

"Emily," The woman couldn't stop smiling. "I wanted to apologize for Peralta's behavior. Rest assured deep down under his immaturity and disrespect is a normal human being, somewhere really far down."

"Don't worry about him, I know how to handle his type. I didn't come this far without knowing how to take care of myself" She gave a small smile in return. "Still, thanks for the concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get myself installed at my desk."

It looked like Amy wanted to ask something else, closing her mouth at the last second moving out the way, for the woman to pass. "Of course, I won't hold you further up. If you need anything I sit right next to Peralta."

Emily gave her a nod and left Santiago alone, with a nervous smile on her face.

* * *

"Oh, look at this, the drug dealer got a B.A. in art history from Brooklyn College." Boyle read from the case file.

"How's that interesting?" Diaz asked, not really seeing the point of his statement.

"Well, it's surprising because you would think he had studied..." Boyle tried to come up with an explanation, wanting to impress Diaz. "drugs."

"So what, do you guys think of the new detective?" Amy changed the topic, wanting to see what her colleagues thought of Emily. If she was lucky, she had finally a woman she could work properly with. Not that she didn't like Diaz if she only wasn't so blunt.

"Don't know haven't talked to her properly," Diaz answered. "She laughed at my jokes so she can't be that bad."

"Yeah, your jokes were pretty funny." Boyle stuttered through the sentence. Getting a weird look from both of his colleagues.

"Have you seen her scars? How do you think she got them?" Amy got a little curious wanting to know more about the woman. She wanted to ask earlier, deciding not to at the last moment.

"I don't know probably fell or something, just don't ask." Diaz immediately quenched her curiosity.

"Why not, How should I learn it otherwise." The Cuban girl asked a little disappointed.

"Most people don't want to talk about it, so you don't."

Right, that moment Gina approached the group followed by a woman in a purple shirt and curly light brown hair. "I know I'm just a lowly civilian administrator, but I couldn't help overhearing you're looking for some missing drugs?"

This got the attention of the detectives. "As it turns out, my friend here, Carlene, is psychic and she's ready to help you." She hugged the Carlene from the side.

"I do palms, tarot, and I have a degree of numerology from the internet." The psychic took out a red case from her purse, grabbing a business card from it handing it to Boyle.

"Ugh really, Gina? A psychic" Diaz immediately stomped Gina's idea into the ground.

"What? She's the real deal." Gina defended herself. "e.g., last week, she predicted I would have a sensuous encounter with a guy named Mark. And I did."

Knowing Gina's reputation she probably forced herself on some poor guy named Mark.

"Okay, she's had visions which, frankly, science cannot account for." Santiago and Diaz wanted to get out of their as quickly not believing a thing from this so-called psychic's powers. While Boyle was hanging on their lips. "Also, she can get you amazing deals on ladies' footwear. She's assistant manager at Leonard's designer shoes."

"Vision." The woman suddenly shouted. Closing her eyes, trying to see the vision better." The drugs are in a location."

Diaz was starting to enjoy herself wanting to hear what for nonsense she would spewing, Santiago looked at the women, not understanding how Gina believed any off this nonsense. While Boyle was paying close attention, hoping she would help them solve the case.

"I see the color blue…"

"She sees blue," Gina repeated.

"And yellow. And I see the letters l, r, s, t, w, e, and b." Putting her hand up in the air with every mention of a letter.

"So basically, everyone's first eight guesses in hangman?" Amy mocked the psychic

"Thank you, Carlene. Your entire life is garbage." Diaz laughed in woman's face, walking away having heard enough stupidity for one day.

* * *

Jake walked over to DeWitt's desk. They had given her one right next to the sergeant. She liked it, giving her a whole view over the bullpen, and from what she had seen from the man she wouldn't have a problem working next to Jeffords.

"I hope you like very explicit rap DeWitt because I made a mixtape." Jake greeted. "It's going to be a very long day of sing-along pleasure."

Terry scrunched his face in surprise. "You made a mixtape?"

"Yes, I can still listen to cassettes," Jake explained.

"I don't care, as long as you do your job properly," Emily smirked at him. "That also means making a perfect report."

"Well, the captain said you were in charge. So actually it's your responsibility to make sure the report is finished." Jake smiled at her thinking he had won the argument.

"Well as your superior in this case, I put you in charge of the paperwork." She grinned back at him, resting her chin in her hand, mocking him.

"And what if I decided to do nothing. The superior detective will take the blame for the underlings not doing their job." Jake put his two hands on the desk glaring at the woman. Jeffords just looked at the two detectives, knowing he should interfere but still wanting to see how this would end.

"Simple, I tell the captain, you didn't do your job. We will both take our punishment. For me, It'll probably be a conversation how he is disappointed and expects more from me next time." Her smile grew bigger, oh how did she miss this. "But for you, It will probably be something worse looking at the many times he already told you to get your act together."

This hit the spot, Jake was getting really annoyed now. "I miss the old captain. Mcgintley wouldn't care about a messy desk or all these stupid rules. And Mcgintley wouldn't care if I was three minutes late 'cause he was always an hour late and hungover, and he would let you do literally anything you want if you gave him a hamburger."

"Did he let you play your mixtape," Jeffords asked, trying to let him see that Holt wasn't that bad.

"Okay, that's very funny." Jake gave up and started walking back to his desk.

"Get an iPod, man," Terry shouted after him.

"Don't worry rookie, I'll bring mine, we can sing along to some real music." Emily joined the teasing.

The sergeant turned to her with a questioning look. "Mixtape?"

* * *

"I just want to apologize for my fellow detective's behavior." Boyle apologized to Gina and Carlene. "Okay, my granny also had the gift. She told me she could feel she was going to die. She was right. She died two years later. "

"Your sincere belief in my gift means a great deal." The psychic said. "Vision."

"The woman you love, the one you work with, the scary one with the black hair..."

"Rosa, yes?" Boyle got really enthusiastic really wanting to know if he would ever get together with her.

"She will find true love here in the precinct.." Boyle's hope started to rise. "It will never be you." And with that, his dreams were crushed.

"Say thank you, Charles," Gina said with a big smile. "She just told you your future."

"Thank you." Boyle forced himself to get the words out, feeling his heart being ripped out.

* * *

" _ **Mama just killed a man"**_

Enjoying her music she heard the passenger's door open. Stopping the song, feeling a little bit sad she couldn't finish it before Peralta finally arrived.

"You left without me," Jake complained.

"You were late."

"Well, I had to put on my undercover minivan disguise." She gave him one look over. He was wearing a blue polo under a blue vest, shorts and sandals made the whole picture complete. He even combed his hair down. "Say hello to Harvey Norgenbloom, CPA, recently divorced father of two with a dark sexual secret." At the last part, he bulged his eyes out to give it a creepier effect.

"What's your cover?"

"Hello, I'm Emily DeWitt. Detective, recently I took a rookie under my wings, trying to show him how the real world works, she also has a couple of secrets." She joked with him.

For a change, he didn't glare at her but actually smiled. "And what may those secrets be?"

"I hope you learned how to run in man sandals." She completely ignored his question. "I don't want to take all the glory when we arrest the tagger."

He lifted his leg up showing the underside of his shoe. "The sandals define Harvey, he's a sandals guy."

"Whatever you say, rookie"

"I am not a rookie, I probably have more arrests than you?" He tried to find something to annoy the woman with. With Santiago it was easy, her nervous nature made it easy to get under the woman's skin. From what he had seen DeWitt was strict on rules, but for everything he tried she had a comeback.

"3 960" She answered him, raising an eyebrow for him to answer.

"3 484" He reluctantly told her.

"So your the rookie and I'm your superior." She laughed at the defeated look from Peralta.

"Why did the captain even made you babysit me?" Peralta started to complain again.

"Because he wants to prove he's ready to lead a precinct." Jake just looked at her not really understanding what she meant. "I never worked with Holt, but he, you and I are almost the same."

He let a snort out, at her statement. "Last I checked I don't have a stick up my butt, and I hope you don't have one either."

"The thing we have in common is that we want to solve cases, we want to put away bad guys," Emily explained. "He may be a little bit harder on the rules, still he isn't wrong. If we don't take our job seriously we may do more harm than good."

"Hey, I do take my job seriously," Jake argued. "Like you said I put away bad guys. That's what matters."

"You may not like, what I am going to say. Part of the job is doing your paperwork." She explained in a calm voice. "And having a little hygiene is just common sense."

He looked defeated at her arguments, still, she needed to drive the point home making him realize he was going to get people hurt or worse continuing this way. "Think it this way, as long as you don't show the captain you can be responsible, do your job perfectly. He'll put a babysitter on you in every case. And they won't all be as fun as me." She finished giving a light punch on his shoulder.

"What if I pay you 50 bucks and you tell the captain I did the job perfectly." Jake tried to persuade her.

"I don't even think you have 50 bucks."

She glanced at him calling his bluff. "Fine, I'll do it his way from now on I'll do every part of the job perfectly. Perfecter than perfectly."

"More perfectly." She said, moving her head to keep an eye on the road.

"What?"

"It's more perfectly." She answered.

"Doesn't matter, why are you supporting the captain so much? Did he mentor you or something like that? No, wait he's secretly you real father, with whom, after years of searching, you have finally reunited. Together you fight an evil organization led by your step-father who abducted you from a young age." He fantasized his smile growing bigger the further his story went.

"I just met the man yesterday, and last I checked he wasn't my biological father." She crushed his fantasy.

I didn't go unnoticed on Peralta that she was avoiding certain questions. He was smart enough not to question her further but he wouldn't rest until his curiosity was satisfied.

"Get ready Peralta." In one quick motion, she opened the door, spooking a teenager who was busily spraypainting the van. Peralta immediately jumped in action exiting the vehicle and joining the pursuit.

"Police freeze." He ordered trying to halt the perpetrator. "Ow, ow, ow" He could feel his sandals slip from his feet, making his feet touch the hard ground. "Sandal down. Lost a sandal"

Emily ignored Peralta's problems and with a surprising speed she grabbed the kid at the collar, Peralta caught up with them flashing his badge, making sure he couldn't escape. "You're busted.

"Well done rookie, let's bring him to the precinct." She let Jake take the kid from her hands, making sure he wasn't hiding any illegal items on him.

"Because you have more arrests then I, doesn't mean you're my superior." He complained.

"Whatever you say.." She took the kid back, to the minivan. "Rookie."

She could hear him talk under his breath, probably cursing the day he met her.

* * *

Holt was having a good day for once. He did a lot of work, making progress in fixing most of the mess McGintley left behind, figuratively and literally. When he called Kevin, his partner immediately heard the happiness in his voice. He hadn't even heard from Peralta the whole day, meaning DeWitt was keeping him in check at least.

Thinking about Peralta he justed passed his desk, a bored teenager sitting next to it.

"Oh, hey, Captain." At the sight of the captain, Peralta jumped up from his chair. "Hi, so I have a deal for you, I happened to have procured 50 dollars. I already offered it to DeWitt, surprisingly she refused. Let me do whatever I want, and the $40 That's how much I actually have is yours."

It was such a good day. Holt just sipped his coffee ignoring the offer. "No? Fair enough. I only had 30 anyway."

A paper ball slammed into the back of Jake's head "Peralta, stop bothering the captain and finished your report!" Looking behind him he saw Emily giving him a serious look, with the intention of making it clear he needed to get his act together.

Rubbing the back of his head he turned back to the captain. "Well you heard the boss, I'm gonna have to get back to the most important piece of police work there is: Writing a perfect report." He finished in a dorky voice.

"Good, I'm anxious to read it."

"And I'm anxious to restore my status as a lone wolf." Peralta finished by howling as a wolf for the whole precinct to hear.

"Anything else, Detective?" Holt stared at him in with a serious look.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do one more." He repeated the wolf cry, this time making it longer and louder, getting the attention of more detectives. "Lone wolf."

Holt who hadn't any words for his antics just raised his cup and went back to his office.

"He's digging me." Peralta gave a thumbs up at Boyle, who returned the gesture with a smile.

"Hey, sarge, do you know where we keep the glitter? Just wanna make sure this report for the Captain is extra sparkly." This got him to again receive a paper ball at the back of his head.

"Stop throwing stuff at me." He threw the ball back at Emily, who just moved her head out of the way.

"I'll stop if you stop being an ass and do your job properly." She counter-argued. "Or do you want me to babysit you for the rest of your career."

"She's right Peralta." Terry backed her up. "If you don't man up, he will make your life miserable."

"I'm not scared of him, okay? I'm not scared of her." He pointed at Emily. "I'm not scared of anyone."

"Oh, also, the tagger drew a penis on your minivan." He quickly told before running off.

"What? There's a penis on my minivan?" Terry shouted after Peralta not making any effort to chase after him. Looking with a hopeful face at Emily hoping he was lying.

"Sorry, Sergeant, I hadn't seen him in time." She took her wallet from her pocket. "I'll pay for the carwash."

Terry stopped her before she could take out any money. "Thanks for the offer, you don't need to do this, it wasn't your fault."

"As you wish, let me at least buy you a beer sometime." She said with a smile, getting one in return.

* * *

Currently, Diaz, Boyle, and Santiago were searching for the stash of coke in the dealer's apartment. "High ceilings, three bedrooms. Why does every perp have a nicer place than I do?" Santiago complained searching the couch for any trace of coke.

"You know what they don't teach you at the academy? It's better to be a criminal." Diaz said.

"Oh, no." Boyle panicked. "The cabinets are blue."

"Tacky." Amy joined him in the kitchen, which had dark blue cabinets. "Not a deal breaker, though. I'd just repaint it." She nodded while going to the bathroom.

"The psychic predicted the drugs would be found in something blue." Boyle was still stressing out about the psychic's prediction about his love life. Rosa was going to love someone or multiple people from the precinct and it was never going to be him. "She also made this really depressing prediction about my life. And if she's right about where we find the drugs, that means she's right about the other thing."

"Uh-uh." Amy half listened to what he was saying."Kitchen." She instructed Boyle. Her attention caught by a loose baseboard. Taking a knife, she pried the board opens revealing the missing drugs stashed behind it. "Whoa. Jackpot."

"There's way more than 12 keys in here." She called the rest.

"Where was it?" Diaz came running in.

"Baseboard, behind the hamper," Santiago explained.

Boyle immediately followed behind Diaz. "What color was the hamper?"

"Green."

" Yes," Charles celebrated, happy that the psychic was wrong. "The clothes hamper was green. The clothes hamper was green!" His colleagues looked at him like he was going insane. "Drinks on me." He bowed down and left the two of them.

"Ah-ah You're weird," Rosa called after him.

* * *

So this was the first part of The Tagger. From now on I'll probably split up every episode in two parts. Part two will come out in a couple days.

In the meantime, we already got a better view on what for person Emily really is. She's one who wants to do everything by the book, like this she looks a lot like Amy and Captain Holt. She got her reasons why she is this way. For the rest, I made a couple of little changes to some of the characters lines, nothing mature, but they give hints at where the story will go.

If you see any mistakes let me know, English isn't my first language so it's possible mistakes will be made.

 **So for everyone who reads this story and wants me to continue, please leave a review behind so I know you like it, don't like it, just let me know. Want me to explain something, just leave a review behind or PM me.**


	3. The Tagger: Life Lessons

The Tagger: Life Lessons

* * *

"Peralta how's your report going." Emily pushed some papers and trash away so she could sit down. Making sure to keep an eye on him not fully trusting him yet with the report.

"Sorry, this is taking so long. Still writing up my report." Peralta continued typing, not really bothered she was checking up on him. "Pretty detailed."

"Hey, Gina, can you look up what the humidity was about an hour ago and also what moon cycle we're in?" Not taking his eyes from the screen, he asked the administrator.

"No, sorry." Gina also didn't remove her eyes from her phone. "Don't feel like it, no."

"Thanks, Gina." Emily flicked his ear. "Ouch, police brutality."

"Stop, mucking around, and finish the report." She shook her head. "Do you already know the kid's name?"

"I was just getting to it. When you interrupted me." Jake turned to the teenager who quickly turned his head back to Jake, almost getting caught staring at Emily. "What's your name?"

"My name is banana fartman, MD." The kid smugly stated.

"I don't believe you. Just tell me who you are." Jake tried in a calmer voice. "I need to fill this thing out perfectly, so she and my boss will get off my back."

The kid only smiled in return.

"Kid, don't make this more difficult than it has to be, I already have enough trouble with my colleague's puberty." Emily massaged her leg, hoping this wouldn't take long, still feeling cramped from sitting in the car all day.

This got the kid to laugh.

"You find it funny don't you." Jake tried again. "Are you a minor? How old are you?"

" I'm 610." The teenager answered. "I'm a Highlander. I've got a lot of experience." He winked at Emily, showing what he meant by those words.

She was impressed, the kid had balls, he was stupid but he had balls.

"Okay, you know what? I'm gonna put that in there." Peralta was trying to beat the kid at his own game, with no effect. "And then you're gonna be tried as an adult highlander. And they're gonna cut your head off."

DeWitt jumped from the desk making her way to stand in front of the boy. "Why won't you tell us your name. The sooner we have it, the sooner you can leave." She even put on her kindest smile. The blood rose to the teenager's head, making him look like a tomato, all flustered.

Still, he had so much to learn.

* * *

Boyle skipped to Gina's desk. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your psychic friend's predictions about the drug case were wrong, which means all of her predictions are wrong." He gloated in her face.

"Mm-mm. No way." Gina shook her head. "She's never wrong."

"We found the cocaine behind a green hamper." Boyle could keep the smugness from dripping in his voice. "Never said green or the letter H."

" Mm-hmm, she said blue and yellow Charles." She started to break his statement down. "I don't know if there's any kindergarteners present, but those two colors combined make green. She also mentioned the letters L and B and another name for a hamper is?"

"Lady bin?" Boyle guessed. "Laundry basket." He finally realized. He could see the whole world crumble before his eyes again realizing, the psychic spoke the truth.

"Oh, little boo-boo. Can you go be depressed over there?" She mocked him, waving him away. "You're bumming out my whole area."

* * *

"Baby, I've got some bad news." Emily could hear Terry on the phone, probably telling his wife about the minivan. "Someone painted a giant penis on our minivan. No, you cannot have an SUV now. Those things roll, baby. They roll!"

Hearing him argue she still felt bad that she couldn't stop the kid, now named Trevor Podolski, from vandalizing the minivan. She was here only one day, and she was already responsible for damaging her superiors car. What an amazing start.

Learning the kid's name they had bigger problems on their hands, she recognized the name. "Your dad is Commissioner Podolski, isn't he?" She asked the kid.

At those words she could see the recognition in Jake's face, getting a solemn look, realizing what that meant.

"I'm not sure how things work here, but does that mean that your careers are in my hands?" Trevor asked with a smug edge.

"you know what?" Jake smiled. "Yes."

Moving his eyes away from Podolski, he looked to her for guidance. Having no idea how to handle the situation.

* * *

"20,2 Kilos." Santiago was currently weighing their drugs bust, while Diaz and Boyle wrote the numbers down. "I feel like we could round up to 21." It was not like anyone was going to care about the extra couple of grams. And it would look good on her record when she finally got the chance to do the test to become a sergeant.

"Or we could round down to 20, take the extra 0.2, sell it to our friends." Gina proposed. The detectives looked at her, questioning if she was being serious or just joking. She just laughed at their looks, not really making her trustworthy to stay alone with the drugs.

"I'll call the D.A." Santiago started calling the shots. "Rosa, you log this in. Charles, maybe watch Gina."

Gina just chuckled looking at Charles like he was a silly man. Santiago left the room, to make the call. Leaving the others alone.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Diaz asked Boyle ignoring, Gina.

"Nothing." Boyle immediately answered. "What about you are doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Diaz answered back continuing to log the cocaine.

This was his golden chance he couldn't waste it. He just needed to ask her out, it wasn't that hard she was a lady and he was a guy. Jake is a guy and he asks ladies out every day. Just be like Jake, just be like Jake. His thought process was broken by Gina holding up Carlene's business card, whispering. "Carlene."

And just like that, his courage was gone. "Whelp, I hope you find something to do." He just needed a good excuse to get out of the room. "I'm gonna pee. That's what I'm doing tonight." The words barely left his mouth and he already realized, it sounded so wrong. "No." Without further saying anything, afraid he would make it worse he left the room. Getting weird looks from Rosa and Gina.

* * *

"Deputy commissioner's son, huh?" Holt commented on the revelation. If she was alone on the case Emily knew what she would do. She wasn't, so she would listen to what her partner wanted to do and decide from there. Seeing the turmoil on his face she decided it was for the best to bring the problem to the Captain, ask him what he thought. For all the complaining, she saw that Peralta still respected Holt and would take advice more from him then he would from her. "His decision to target cop cars makes a lot more sense now."

"We gotta let him walk, right?" The uncertainness could be heard in his voice.

"He defaced nine police vehicles, and you caught him red-handed," Holt commented on his statement. "Why would you let him walk?"

"Captain, I did all the work on this perfectly." Emily coughed at Jake's word.

"I mean, we did all the work on this perfectly." Jake corrected himself. "I mean, my report has over 25 pages of meticulous research, diagrams, and maps. I even put an "about the author" section on the back." Jake proudly showed his report. "we did everything you asked of us, but this is above our pay grade. You gotta make a decision."

Holt took the report from Jake, flipping through the pages, seeing first hand Peralta put work into it. "DeWitt, as the superior officer, what are your thoughts on the case."

"I would arrest him." She answered. "Still I would preferer for Peralta to decide what he wants to do, and see from there."

Holt gave an appreciative nod to Emily, turning his head back to Jake. "You heard your superior officer, It's your call. I told you to do every part of your job, and making this decision is part of your job."

"Yeah, but you two think I should process him." Jake sighed.

Emily and Holt confirmed that by giving a nod and an mm-hmm.

"Well, if we do, the deputy commissioner could ruin our careers, and I'll end up on the streets selling my beautiful body for a can of beans," Jake argued. "While she'll probably end up in a freak show." This got him an ear flick and glare from Emily.

"Mm-hmm." Holt just confirmed again ignore their antics.

"Has anyone ever told you you look exactly like a statue?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"Man, you were totally right about the cocaine, and you were also right about Rosa." Boyle was sitting in the break room, declaring his defeat, acknowledging that Carlene was right. How could he have been so stupid to think he ever had a chance with Rosa.

"Who's Rosa?" Carlene asked, not understanding who Charles was talking about.

"The woman I" Boyle started to explain.

"The woman who doesn't love him back." Gina interrupted him.

"Oh." Carlene finally understood what the silly man was going on about.

"Yes, that woman."

"You know, it can be a burden to always know what's gonna happen in the future." Charles didn't feel like going through Carlene's lecture now, wanting to stand up she pushed him back down into the chair. "Don't get out of the chair. I just had a vision of you leaving this chair and getting seriously injured."

"Oh, my God." Could his day get any worse?

"I should probably wheel you back to your desk." Gina offered, starting to push his chair.

"That is a great idea."

"Wheel you off a bridge." Gina laughed. "I'm kidding."

While wheeling him back, she couldn't help herself from singing. "Oh, you're alone Uh-oh, you're alone for life "

* * *

Leaving the captain's office, Emily didn't get the chance to discuss the problem with Peralta who immediately called the other detectives together for a meeting.

"So here are my options." Jake started to explain. "One, I process Podolski's kid, he fires me, and I spend the rest of my career as a Detective, third grade, which is literally pathetic. No offense, Hitchcock."

"None taken." Hitchcock agreed with Peralta's statement.

"Option two, I let him walk, and I spend the rest of my life with DeWitt as my babysitter. Again no offense." This time addressed to her.

"Insult taken, and duly noted for later." She answered.

"Honestly, when I think about spending the rest of my life with a babysitter, she's kind of a cute blonde named Erica, and she always has pizza money and lets me stay up as late as I want." Jake started to fantasize.

"If you ever think about me like that, I'll kick your ass so bad you'll wish for a nurse called Erica." DeWitt glared at him. "Understood."

Jake looked a little bit afraid, scared of the woman's threat. Most of the room hoped they would never get on her bad side, while Diaz looked impressed at her.

"Anyway, the point is Holt and my partner care more about whether I do my job right" doing air quotes at the last part. "Than whether I have a job at all. So I'm taking suggestions."

"I say piss off Holt, so we get to watch your career end right in front of us." Santiago smiled at the prospect of working without Jake's foolishness.

"Okay, thank you for that, Santiago." Jake drew a stripe under the 'Don't arrest' Column drawn on the whiteboard. "And I'm also going to put your phone number on every urinal in Rikers."

"Don't arrest him. Just smack him. Hard." Diaz suggested, "With a phone book on a body part no one can see, you know what I'm saying?"

"So you're suggesting police brutality?"

"Ha, ha, I guess so, yeah," She laughed. "Why?" her attitude made a one-eighty getting all serious.

"Hey, Scully," Jake called out at the detective just passing by the room.

"Yeah?"

"You want this collar? Paperwork's all done, and it's perfect." Peralta tried to convince Scully.

"The Podolski kid? Are you kidding?" Scully asked. "I just gave him my lunch."

"Okay." There went his plan to shove it to someone else.

"Boyle, what do you think?" He turned to his best friend, who was still sitting in his chair. Haven't left it since Carlene told he was going to hurt himself once he stood up.

" I don't know, man. I'm lost. The universe is a cruel and vexing puzzle." He stated.

"All right, I'm gonna put you down for bummer." Peralta wrote a new column down, with the name bummer at the top. "And you can hang out in that category all by yourself."

At that moment Gina entered the room, greeting everyone in her high pitched voice. "Hey, everyone. Hey, Jake, there is a very sexy, angry official here, deputy commissioner Podolski. He's asking for you. Very angry. Elderly, sexy, furious."

"Well, my career is over," Jake stated in defeat. Getting a cough from the back of the room.

"Well, our career is over." He corrected himself. "See you at the bottom, Hitchcock. No offense."

"No, none taken."

* * *

Peralta started to make his way over to the deputy commissioner, only for DeWitt to catch up with him. "Let me do the talking." With those words she took charge.

"Deputy Commissioner." She greeted the man.

"Where's my son?" Podolski didn't even give them the respect to look at them, continuing to read his papers.

" He is at Peralta's desk." She answered respectfully.

"If I may add, he is enjoying a nice glass of bubbly water and some chocolate I was saving for a special occasion." Peralta came in between the two. Getting a glare from DeWitt, showing it wasn't the moment for his funny quips.

To make things worse Santiago joined in. "Hey, Peralta, when you're done, can you help me wrap up this massive cocaine bust I just pulled off? Thanks." Slapping his shoulder in a playful manner, not noticing the angry look Emily was giving the both of them. "Oh, deputy commissioner didn't .."

Before she could be finished she was stopped by Emily. "Amy don't you have better things to do than to interfere in our case."

She gave a surprised, and apologetic look at Emily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Pointing back behind her she started slowly walking backward. "I better go."

With Amy gone, the deputy commissioner started walking over to his son the two detectives in tow. "Trevor, what'd you do this time?"

"Nothing." Trevor defended himself

"There you have it. He said he did nothing." Father Podolski stated while Trevor started to take his stuff.

"Sir, we caught him red-handed painting a dick on our car." Emily challenged the man, not intimidated by his status. "Are you insinuating I'm lying?"

Podolski moved in front of her, looking into her eyes. "I'm saying maybe it's a possibility you made a mistake."

"In my 6-year career I made plenty mistakes, I'm not going to deny that." She moved a little closer keeping her eyes on him, standing a little straighter and wider. "But I'm pretty sure this wasn't one of them."

Peralta was quiet for once, having a smile on his face, admitting he was slightly impressed at the way she wasn't backing down from the man.

"You might not understand this, but Trevor is a special kid," Podolski argued, his son smiling at the praise he was getting. "He makes straight "A"s. He's going to Duke next year. Lacrosse scholarship. Sometimes, boys just need to be boys."

"I fully agree boys need to be boys," She agreed. "Only your boy did thousands of dollars worth of property damage, to police vehicles."

"Look, I think we can all agree that I'm ordering you to let this slide because nothing happened." Podolski didn't back down. He wouldn't be told what to do by a low-rank detective, who thought she was a bigshot. "This is officially out of your hands."

She was fighting to keep herself calm, and not slam handcuffs around the kid. Still, she wasn't alone in this case as long as Peralta didn't want to arrest him she wouldn't do it.

"Would you actually mind just checking out my report?" For once she was happy Peralta came in between, not trusting herself. " It's pretty thorough, and I spent over an hour on fonts. Kinda snazzy," He gave Podolski his report.

"Oh, thank you. I'll get right to it." Jake smiled hoping he could convince the deputy to do the right thing. "Trevor, let's go." On his way out he threw the report in Terry's garbage bin.

Leaving an annoyed Peralta and DeWitt behind.

* * *

"Choo." Boyle was rolling through the bullpen on his new mode of transportation. Still afraid to leave his chair he was trying to make the best of it. Sliding to the fridge he opened it to finally enjoy a pudding cup. "Yes."

"What's up with the chair?" Diaz asked, getting enough of Charles rolling through the building.

"Um, Carlene predicted if I get out of this chair, I'd get badly hurt, so I'm not chancing it," Boyle explained his predicament. "Oh, man. There's no pudding cups left."

Without warning, Diaz hit Charles in the arm. "Ah! What'd you do that for?" He started the sore spot already feeling a bruise come up.

"There. Now you're hurt in this chair." She was tired of Carlene filling Boyle's head with nonsense. "You can get hurt anywhere, Boyle. And if you do, it won't be because some shoe salesman predicted it."

He still wasn't sure, Carlene's previous predictions were correct. Until Rosa said five magical words, blowing away all the doubt he still had. "You make your own destiny." She left Boyle alone in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Well, we don't have to worry about Podolski's son anymore. The case is officially out of my hands." Peralta slammed the report down on the captain's desk, followed by the DeWitt. "No charges filed."

"Why is there yogurt on this?" Holt took the yogurt smeared report in his hands.

"The deputy commissioner threw my report in Terry's trash can, and he'd been eating yogurt earlier," Jake explained

"Terry loves yogurt." Holt and DeWitt said in unison.

Peralta still didn't look happy with the outcome. "Peralta is this what you really want," Emily asked in a serious tone. "Do you really want to let him go like that?" Holt looked at Peralta also wanting to know the answer.

"Of course not." Jake started to get irritated only thinking about how the kid was walking away without consequences. "I called six precincts about this kid. He's been brought in a dozen times. Theft, vandalism, drunken disorderly, but he's never been processed. His daddy comes in and bails him out every time. He's a lucky little jerk."

"No, I wouldn't say he was lucky. I feel bad for this kid." Holt explained. "I mean, what kind of father cares so little for his son that he lets him get away with everything?"

DeWitt could only agree with the captain's statement, having seen her fair share of kids who went through life without consequences, only for it to catch up to them later in life when they least expected it.

"Well, he's someone else's problem now." Holt continued. "Like you said, it's out of your hands."

"All right, I see what you're trying to do, but it's not gonna work." Jake protested. "I'm not going to arrest him."

Emily started getting her keys from her pocket, walking back to her desk putting on her jacket. Making it to the wooden gate she held it open, letting Peralta through followed by the Captain. "I'm going to arrest him!"

The three of them entered the elevator, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Why are you smiling, we're probably going to lose our jobs, who knows maybe we even get Court-martialed," Peralta asked while the elevator started going down.

"I'm just so happy that my little rookie is finally growing up." She even wiped a fake tear away.

"Ha ha very funny, let's see if you still laugh while we are in prison, being manhandled by our new daddies."

* * *

The chase was on, they took the first police car they could find, ironically it was one of the cars vandalized by Trevor. Speeding through the streets, ignoring the traffic lights, all that with a dick painted on the side of the car. The three of them couldn't care less as long as they still could catch up with the Podolski's.

"There they are." Holt pointed out at the SUV belonging to the deputy commissioner. Putting on the sirens, Podolski moved to the side.

"What is this? You can't do this." Podolski exited the car, angry at the sight of Peralta and DeWitt. "Get that thing outta here."

Peralta looked at Emily waiting for her to take charge. "You have the honor." She gestured that he could take the lead.

"Excuse me, sir." Jake moved to Trevor, cuffing his hands behind his back. "Trevor Podolski, you're under arrest for vandalism and destruction of property."

Trevor couldn't believe his ears, this never happened. The people his dad threatened just let him go and they never dared to arrest him again. "What dad!"

"What are you doing?" Podolski asked, "I told you to back off, Peralta."

"First off, the name's Santiago, Detective Amy Santiago." The captain and Emily could only sigh at his statement. "Second, I'm arresting your son, which, as I say it aloud, seems like an unwise choice.," He looked back to Holt and DeWitt giving them a nod, wanting to convey that he was still going through with the arrests. Whatever the consequences. "But it's the one I'm making."

"Once again, my name is Amy Santiago." He shouted aloud making sure the bystanders could hear it.

"You're being stupid, Peralta. Don't be stupid." Podolski tried to scare Peralta into releasing his son. "I can make your and her life miserable" He motioned to DeWitt. Showing he hadn't forgotten about her.

"Commissioner, please don't talk to my Detectives in that Tone." Holt interfered not liking the way the man was talking to his detectives. "If you have a complaint, you can take it up with me."

"You just made yourself a very powerful enemy, Holt." Podolski threatened. "I'm gonna be watching you, all of you, like a hawk."

"You're gonna have to try a little harder if you wanna scare me." Holt wasn't going to be intimidated. "I've been an openly gay cop since 1987, so you're not the first superior officer to threaten me. You know how I'm still standing here? 'Cause I do my job, and I do it right." With that Holt walked away leaving a speechless Podolski behind.

"Damn, son!" Jake couldn't keep himself from saying it, impressed by the burn his captain delivered to the commissioner.

"Don't say, son." Holt stopped Jake, while Emily flicked him in the ear.

"Sorry." Jake apologized while rubbing his ear, DeWitt escorted the teenager back to the vehicle. "Deputy Commissioner, if you wanna pick Trevor up, he'll be at the nine-nine." Stepping in Jake couldn't stop himself from insulting the kid. "Let's go, fartman."

* * *

Back at the precinct, Peralta was finalizing the report on The tagger case. Making sure everything was in order, and Trevor would receive the punishment he deserved.

While DeWitt was arranging her desk, making sure everything stood where it should. Terry even helped her set up her computer, by lifting up the desk so she could reach the computer cables. She would never deny, that she was impressed by the sergeant's showcase of strength.

When Santiago started walking over, getting her attention by clearing her throat. "I wanted to apologize for earlier today, I shouldn't have done it. It was totally unprofessional and childish."

"Don't sweat it. It's not like I am going to report you or anything." Emily waved her apology away. "I have seen people say much worse things in front of much more important people. At the end of the day, everything worked out. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure of it." Santiago saluted, "I'll make sure it won't happen again, and if I do you are welcome to correct me anytime you want. Goodnight Sir." She even moved her head a little down.

Emily couldn't really grasp what just happened. "Did she just call me sir." She turned to Terry who had followed the whole conversation.

"Santiago likes to have authority figures in her life." He threw her an apologetic look. "It looks like she sees you as a role model."

"Still, she knows I have the same rank." Terry just raised his shoulders at the statement. "Strange woman."

"DeWitt, would you come to my office please." the captain called her over.

Entering the room, he gestured at a chair, for her to take a seat. "Before you go home, I would like to have a reflection about your first day here in the 99. What are your thoughts, don't be afraid to be blunt I can handle it."

"I can only talk about Peralta, I don't really have met the others yet." She started to explain. "Jake, Is immature, brash, filthy and unprofessional." She honestly stated.

"Go on."

"But, If you look past all that, he's an amazing detective. I have read his report, for all the extra unnecessary parts it contained, it was a textbook example of how a report should be. He showed initiative to do more than just his job, by working out a disguise, backstory, and outfit. It was useless for this case, still, we could deploy his talent in cases more suited for that line of thought. And last not but least he showed he wanted to do the right thing, even if he was going to lose his job. So I would say with a couple of corrections he would be a perfect detective."

"You keep on impressing me," Holt said in his stoic way. "One thing was not clear to me. Why did you wait for Peralta to decided to arrest him? You were the superior officer, you should have taken charge. We could have avoided the threat of Podolski, why didn't you make the decision?"

"Jake needed to learn, that life isn't easy, that you sometimes need to make tough calls." She explained. "Like I needed to make the call if I would arrest the kid, avoid all the problems and Peralta wouldn't have learned anything. Or let Peralta decide and get threatened to lose my job.

For the first time today she saw a glimpse of a smile on Holt's face, it was like seeing a unicorn for the first time. As fast as it came it was gone. "You keep on impressing me, DeWitt. I heard from your previous captains that you were impressive, but I had never expected this." She couldn't keep herself from smiling at his praise. "Still, they never could convince you to stay. I like a challenge, I'll find some way to keep you here longer than a year. Make the 99 your new home."

"I wish you good luck, Sir."

"Oh, I'll think about it." Holt leaned back in his chair, already bringing up plans to convince her. "That's enough for today, have a nice evening."

"To you too sir," she said goodbye to Holt leaving the office. Passing Jake's desk.

"And that's done. One report finished. " Jake stretched. "Deputy Commissioner Podolski won't like it when he sees the bill."

"He could always sell his son's artwork.." Emily joked taking her jacket ready to leave. "I know a couple of artists who would pay for the more risque art,"

"If you know, some artists who love to make risque art, I'm always available," Jake called after her.

Calling the elevator Jake and Terry joined her. "Do you want to grab something to drink," Jake asked. "We're going to Shaw's bar."

"Yeah sure, why not." She grabbed a packet of cigarettes from her pocket, putting one in her mouth, ready to light once they left the building. "I only need to make a call first."

* * *

"Carlene was wrong, Gina." Charles gloated in her face, happy he got a shot with Rosa. And the way she told him he needed to make his own destiny meant she cared about him, only increasing his chances. "Rosa said it herself I'm in charge of my own destiny. That means she wants me to make a move."

"Mm, but Carlene was also right," Gina argued back. "You did get hurt 'cause Rosa punched you. And the fact that Rosa punched you means she does not like you."

"No, no, she punched me to prove Carlene wrong." Charles wasn't going to let Gina confuse him again.

"Move." Rosa entered the room, barking Charles to get out of the way.

"Oh, wait, I take it back." Gina sarcastically said. "She definitely is into you. So much chemistry."

"I know, it's crazy." Boyle tried to not show that the doubt was coming back.

"All right, let's get this meeting started." Holt took charge of the meeting this time.

"I'm not late." A voice shouted from a tent, positioned in a corner of the meeting room. DeWitt could only sigh already knowing who would come up with something like that. "I'm here."

Jake opened the tent, stepping right out of bed still dressed in his pajamas. Taking a look at his grass green watch making sure he was on time. "Right on time."

"You're out of uniform, Peralta." The captain stated the obvious

"Baby steps, Captain. Baby steps."

* * *

A/N

So with this, we finished the second episode. We got the first steps in Jake and Emily's friendship. For the next chapters, we'll see more how dynamics with the rest of the team, will be.

Dracarys007: Nice to hear you love it. I was just going to post the next chapter when I read your review. For the next chapters, it depends on how much time I have.

So for everyone who reads this story and wants me to continue, please leave a review behind so I know you like it, don't like it, just let me know. Want me to explain something, just leave a review behind or PM me.


	4. The Slump: Junior detectives

The Slump: Junior detectives

* * *

"No, I'm not smoking." Emily removed the cigarette from her mouth, making herself more understandable. "I already told you, I don't want to stop." She rolled her eyes already having heard the same lecture a million times. "Yes, I know you love me."

She arrived at the precinct taking one last drag, throwing the cancer stick in the nearest bin. "The pain is already receding." Making her way to the door, Peralta greeted her with his trademark goofy smile and accompanied wave, holding the door for her open. "I already made an appointment with Doctor Murphey. I love you too, I'll see you tonight. Bye."

They arrived at the elevator both of them entering the box. "Problems at the homefront," Jake asked in a sincere tone.

"You can say something like that." She didn't go further into it.

Peralta had been trying for the last couple of days to get anything out of her. For some reason she didn't like to talk about her personal life, she could joke along with the rest of them, but that was as far as she would go. The detective in him liked to know stuff about his colleagues. Amy was allergic to dogs, Rosa did yoga, Charles used to have a crush on the teapot in Beauty, and the beast and Captain Holt had a dog named Cheddar. They were little things still, he took pride in knowing them.

"So, what's does he do. Is he a cop or anything like that." Peralta asked, "Or something boring like a professor who has his nose in books all day."

"No." She answered.

"I hope he's not a firefighter, like that stuck up prick Boone." Peralta continued not having heard her answer. "Because if that's the case, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be seen together in public ever again."

"No."

He wasn't going to give up. "Lawyer!, He's a lawyer." He shouted enthusiastically, hoping he got it correct.

"No."

"Oh, is it something embarrassing like a telemarketer, a walking billboard no wait party clown."

Emily gave him a disgusted look. "No, no, and no."

The elevator opened up, arriving at their floor. "Why won't you just tell me, I know nothing about you if we are colleagues it's important to know each other." Peralta started to complain, getting frustrated at dodging of questions. Moving over to their desks, they put their stuff down.

She put her hands under her chin giving him a sly smile. "Simple, I like seeing you squirm. And besides you know that I'm in a relationship so don't say you don't know nothing about me."

"Fine, but mark my words I'll know the name and work of your boyfriend at the end of the day, even if it's the last thing I do." He stated dramatically.

"Good luck, but if I were you, I would focus on the cases you still haven't solved. Your pile is getting a little bit higher every day." She pointed at his unsolved cases document pile. Wich had grown taller in the last couple of days.

"I don't need your good luck. I make my own." He stretched his arms, just a little bit too far plummeting his case files all over the ground.

"Of course, you don't need luck. You have it all under control." She patted Peralta on the shoulder letting him simmer in his own mistake, while she went for a cup of hot coffee.

* * *

"For the last time, the best cop movies, in order. Training day, lethal weapon, and Fargo." Amy summed up, to all the detectives that had gathered around Peralta's desk. "End of discussion."

"Wrong." Jake stated "Die hard is the best cop movie of all time. One cop heroically saving the day while everyone else stands around and watches. It's the story of my life."

They had been going on about the best cop movie for the past half hour. Jake had been defending how Die Hard was the pinnacle of cinema. This to annoyance off Amy who couldn't believe how he could praise such a mindless movie. In the end, all detectives were listening to their dispute.

"I like Turner & Hooch." Charles joined the discussion. "Tom Hanks, reluctant friendship with a dog. That hits me where I live." He pointed to his heart to emphasize his point.

"No." Rosa barked. "Robocop. It's got everything I like, Gratuitous violence."

Everybody looked at her to continue. "Oh, I thought you were listing things," Jake said noticing she wasn't going to.

" I was. I'm done."

"Okay." Jake agreed not wanting to anger her.

"Let's talk bad boys." Gina joined the group. "That's the perfect cop movie. Mr. Smith, looking fine. A hot cup of tea Leone. Come on."

"Francois Truffaut's breathless." Terry rolled over. Getting a confused look from everyone nobody ever having heard of the movie. "What? Terry likes foreign films."

"Okay." Jake looked over to DeWitt's desk. "So care to join us in our little discussion." They got no reaction of her too focused on a couple of open folders. "I got it!" Everybody jumped a little at Jake's shout. "He's an actor." He looked expectantly at Emily.

"Not even close." She started closing her folder, putting her attention on the ongoing discussion. Jake grumbled having still not guessed her boyfriend's profession. "And Dirty Harry. Clint Eastwood just being a badass, not giving a fuck, just catching bad guys. What's not to like."

"Okay, There is a correct answer to this question, though" Jake moved closer to his desk, opening a video on his computer. "So gather around for the greatest cop film of all time. Please refrain from texting during our presentation."

Emily moved closer wanting to see what he was talking about, her interest a little bit peaked. The recording was from a dashboard camera on one of the patrol cars. In front of the vehicle stood three, not the most hygienic looking ladies. "Excuse me, ma'am." Hitchcock came in view, talking to one of them.

"So, there's Hitchcock, and there's an old hooker." Jake had just said the words when the hooker's foot went straight into Hitchcock's testicles. Making the old detective kneel down in pain. Everybody started laughing at the scene, DeWitt couldn't stop herself seeing the scene, still feeling a little pity for the man. "There it is!"

"Come on, guys, that happened four years ago." Hitchcock tried to stop the video, feeling uncomfortable seeing it again.

"Shh, this is the best part." Jake silenced Hitchcock. "She comes back, takes the wallet, and here she goes!" And again the hooker kicked Hitchcock in the balls.

"OH!"

* * *

"Hey, love the sweater." Jake entered the briefing room, all cops getting together for their daily briefing. Charles was already waiting there wearing an ugly brown sweater. "Who you slayin' tonight, lady killer?"

"Well, we shall see what we shall see." Boyle was taking in all the praise he was getting from his friend.

"No, you're dressed exactly like the lady killer." Peralta stopped laughing, pointing at the corkboard on the wall. Right where there was a wanted poster for the Lady Killer, wearing precisely the same sweater as Boyle.

"Damn it! " Boyle sulked seeing the poster. "This is Jeffrey Dahmer's corduroys all over again."

"All right, let's get started." Jeffords got the attention from the room, taking the lead in briefing the precinct. "Scully. Where are you on digitizing the old case files?"

"As of yesterday, I'm officially 1% done." Scully smiled proudly while putting his thumbs up at the sergeant, proud of his accomplishment.

"Why are you smiling?" Terry asked unamused "That's nothing."

"There are thousands of cases, and for each one, I have to fill out on 50 different screens." Scully defended himself.

"At least you get to sit on your butt all day," Rosa stated.

"That's actually the worst part. My doctor said I have an anal canyon." He informed his colleagues.

"Ugh, God, Scully, why are you always telling us about your disgusting body?" Jake complained.

Jake had a point Emily remembered a week ago, Scully had shown a wart on his foot to Jake. While he was eating, let's say the food didn't stay in his stomach for long.

"How are you married?" Peralta asked the man. He hadn't an answer for that. He just chose to shake his head.

"Peralta, where are we on the Adams street burglary?" The captain got the meeting back on track. "

"We are very close, Captain." Jake informed, "Aside from a complete absence of evidence, suspects, or leads. So, in conclusion, not at all close."

"And the Vickers street aggravated assault?" Holt asked.

"Stalled out, and the Calloway robbery also remains unsolved," Jake admitted. "Due to a lack of solving it by me."

"Sounds like someone's in a little bit of a slump." Gina didn't leave any opportunity to insult her colleagues.

"I'm not in a slump." Jake defended himself.

"You're not? Scoreboard." Amy pointed at the scoreboard, on which Santiago had a lead of nine points.

"I don't slump, people." Jake tried to convince the room and himself that he wasn't in a slump.

"If you want, I can always babysit you again." Emily's voice could be heard from the back, getting a laugh from the whole room.

"I opposite slump. I pmuls." Peralta shrugged off the comment. "That's "slump" backwards, and it's what I do. I pmuls all over this bitch."

"Dismissed." The sergeant ended the meeting, making everybody get up and leave the room.

"Slump," Amy shouted while Jake was leaving.

"Pmuls"

* * *

"Wait before you say anything, I want to guess what happened, based on your face." Jake stopped Holt, who just passed his desk. "Someone died. No! You won a prize! I'm not getting better at this."

"I'm concerned that the open cases mound of garbage on your desk has become so much higher than the closed cases mound of garbage." Holt looked over the bigger growing pile of case files a little bit concerned with Jake's slump.

"All right, sir. Let me hit you with a little analogy" Jake started to defend himself. "Are you familiar with race cars?"

"Formula 1 or stock?" Holt asked, surprising Jake who didn't even know the difference between the two.

"That's already way more than I know about it," Peralta admitted. "The point is, I'm a super-awesome race car who's hit a couple of unlucky speed bumps."

"You got speed bumps on a race track?" Holt asked, questioning Jake if he had ever seen a race.

"Is that not part of car racing? It should be." Peralta answered. "All I'm saying is, it's open road again. First things first."

Jake turned around to Jefford's and DeWitt's desk. "Race car driver" He held his breath in anticipation.

"No."

"Damn, I thought that was the one, but I'm getting closer I can feel it." Jake turned back to the captain, giving him a folder. "Talking about getting closer. I'm about to close a case. Missing grandma Helen Sterrino. Last Sunday, her grandson Judd reported she went out for bagels and never came back. This morning, we picked up an old lady matching her description exactly. I showed her pictures of Judd, and she said, and I quote," Jake tried to imitate the old lady. "That's my grandson."

"What did I say about doing voices?" Holt tilted his head in question.

"I'm a storyteller, sir. It's my craft." Jake defended his impressions. "Anyways, grandson's coming in. They reunite, and I throw another case on the old solved it pile."

Holt gave the folder back to Peralta who threw it on his 'not solved' pile, tipping the monstrosity right over the edge off the desk. Jake casually looked over where the pile used to be. "Hey, my croissant." Taking the trash croissant from the basket, he slammed it against his desk indicating it was as hard as a brick. Seeing no problem with it, he took a big bite from it. Holt just witnessed his detective's antics

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Amy entered the captain's office.

"Yes, the D.A. wanted me to personally thank you for your work on the Jay street drug bust." Holt moved the papers he was busy with a little bit out of the way to make space.

"That's why we do this, sir." Amy proudly stated, happy with the praise.

"For praise?" Holt asked, a little bit taken aback by her answer.

"Uh" Amy stood frozen, not knowing what to answer, afraid she had disappointed her captain.

"There's a community outreach program that's very important to me." Holt continued not waiting for her to come up with an answer. "I was wondering if you'd like to head it up." He held up a folder for her to take. "I want you to take Diaz and DeWitt, to make sure everything will run smoothly."

"Absolutely, sir." Amy was back to her enthusiastically self, happy with the chance to prove herself. "I won't just head it up, I will head and shoulders it up. I will dive in, swim around it," She was getting nervous again, not knowing where she was going with her statement she stuttered out the last few parts. "and just be altogether good with it."

"Be more articulate when you speak to the children." Holt said.

"Yes, sir, I will make better mouth." As soon as the words left her mouth she already regretted her word choice. Without further saying a word she left the office.

* * *

"Hey, sarge, I need someone to fill out a lineup." Boyle approached the sergeant's desk. "Will you be scary Terry?"

"Scarry Terry?" DeWitt looked up, having heard snippets from the conversation.

"The Sarge here does an amazing impression of a criminal," Boyle answered. "Whenever we need someone to fill up the lineup, Scarry Terry appears. And he's not pretty. It's almost as he's made for the role."

DeWitt looked weirdly at Boyle and his choice of phrasing, insinuating Jeffords would be better as a criminal.

"Oh, I love being scary Terry," Jeffords answered full of glee, not taking any offense at Boyle's words. "He says what regular Terry's thinking. But I'm too busy. I've got a special case I'm working on."

"Maybe I can help?" Both men looked over at Emily.

"No, that won't work. I need a man." Boyle answered disappointed.

"Uh, Hitchcock, Boyle needs you to fill out a lineup," Terry called the older man over.

"Oh, great." Scully immediately started to loosen his tie. "I'll take my shirt off."

"Why would you take your shirt off?" Emily asked in disgust, not wanting to see the naked chest off Scully.

"No one asked you to take your shirt off." Boyle backed her up. "Stop volunteering to take your shirt off."

"I can't hear you! Shirt's over my ears." Scully ignored their pleas, his shirt already over his head.

Amy walked over to the commotion. "Sir, I have been tasked with handling this year's Junior police program seminar, and he said I needed to come you for help."

"I can't right now Amy. I'm already busy in on another case." Terry apologized.

"Sorry Sergeant, but I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to DeWitt." Amy looked expectantly at her, waiting for her response.

"My name's not sir, it's DeWitt or Emily nothing more. Understood." DeWitt stood up ready to follow her.

"Yes, Si.." Before Amy could finish the sentence she got a harsh look from Emily. Immediately she corrected her mistake. "DeWitt, sorry."

* * *

"Hi, Rosa." Amy walked over to Diaz her desk followed by DeWitt. ", I like your shoes. They're really pretty…"

"What do you need?" Diaz interrupted her.

"color." Amy finished her sentence. She turned around to Emily looking at her like she was waiting for something.

"Why are you looking at me, answer the woman." Emily was getting a little frustrated with Amy's behavior around her.

"Yes, of course." Santiago nervously turned around to the stern woman still waiting for an answer. "You know how, every year, the precinct does that Junior police program seminar?"

"That thing where we try to get a bunch of loser kids to become student snitches?" Rosa asked, already not liking where this was going.

"No, the thing where we try to get at-risk kids.." Amy explained

"Losers." Rosa interrupted again.

"To sign up to become Junior police officers." Amy continued

"Snitches. What about it?"

"Captain specifically asked me to run it this year." She handed Rosa the folder with all the information. "And you two are going to help me."

Amy looked happily at the two women, getting a glare from Rosa and an uninterested one from Emily. "If you guys want to that is."

Before any of them could answer Gina joined the group. "Greetings. Fine. I guess I can help you with those at-risk kids."

"I don't need your help." Amy shot her offer down. "It's nothing personal, it's just You're not a cop, so I'm not really sure, you could help."

"Okay." Gina forced a smile. "No hard feelings. But I hate you. Not joking. Bye."

"Gina, wait!" Emily followed after the woman leaving the other two behind.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. and ." Peralta greeted the son and his wife off the found elderly woman. "I'm glad you're here. May I present to you.." Making his own trumpet sounds he introduced them to their missing grandmother.

"Oh, my darlings. Thank God I found you." Grandma Sterrino stood up happy she was finally reunited with her grandson. "Oh, look at those beautiful cheeks."

"I have no idea who this lady is." The grandson answered, seeing the strange woman in front off him. "I've never seen her before in my life."

"What?" Peralta asked confused. "No, she recognized you. This is Helen."

"Who's Helen?" The now strange lady asked confused. "Oh! That's my husband. Solomon!" She made her way over to Boyle giving him a big hug thinking she was finally reunited with her husband.

"I'm I'm not really her husband," Boyle explained, returning the hug.

"You're so much shorter than you used to be. What did the Japanese do to you?" The lady started to cry.

"Different generation." Jake finally understood she wasn't their grandmother.

"Okay, this is Ethel Musterberg from the prospect heights senior center." Boyle showed an ID card to everyone while still holding the elderly in one arm. "There was an I.D. card in her back pocket."

"Why was your hand in her back pocket?" Terry asked confused.

"Well, she told me she didn't have any I.D., and, unlike Boyle, my first instinct was not to caress her butt," Jake explained his mistake.

"Frisked!" Boyle defended himself. "I frisked her butt!"

"It looks like this case remains unsolved, Peralta," Holt stated.

"Oh, my God." Peralta finally came to the realization, what everyone was trying to tell him during the day. "I'm in a slump!"

* * *

Jake had everyone gather in the break room trying to find a way to get out of his slump. "Oh, cool. You're all here in the break room."

"You asked us to come in here," Diaz stated.

"What?" He acted confused. "Here's a hypothetical question. Let's say I knew someone that, for the first time in their career, was experiencing, like, a minor slump. What do you think you would suggest to that person if they were going through that?"

Boyle was the first one to come up with a suggestion. "Well, I haven't really been in a slump since my divorce. So I'd tell this person, maybe get divorced. He'd have to get married first."

"Okay, so the suggestion to beat is get married and then divorced." Jake dismissed the ridiculous idea and moved over to Rosa. "Rosa?"

"Fly to Montreal, hit a classy hotel bar, bone a stranger, slump over."

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Jake loved the idea maybe not to get out off the slump but he was definitely going to try it.

"Yeah," Rosa said with a satisfied smile.

"That's a good one. DeWitt, your up."

"Go skydiving." She simply stated. "Almost as good as sex."

"Why didn't you just say sex then," Peralta asked confused.

"Because somebody else already said it, so I just came up with the second best thing I knew." She gave acknowledging nod at Rosa getting one in return.

"Don't have the time for that. Sarge, what would you do?"

"Ten thousand sit-ups." The man answered.

Okay, do you have a backup plan in case my hypothetical person can only do 9500? Or three?" Jake answered not really thinking it would have the same effect on him like it would on the sergeant.

"What's going on in here?" the captain walked in looking over the little gathering.

"We're helping Jake's friend got out of his slump," Boyle answered not seeing the hints Peralta was giving him to stop speaking.

"Or try working a case until it's solved, Peralta," Holt said with a hint off angriness. "I always find that closing cases is the best way to end the slump."

"Thank you, Captain! " Peralta shouted while the captain left the room.

"He's right." The sarge supported Holt's statement. "You just need a win. Pick your easiest, no-brainer case, and work it till it's done."

"Fine!" Jake accepted the sergeant's words. "Right after I do Rosa's Montreal sex thing. That sounds fun."

"Yeah," Rosa said with a smile.

Jake's head appeared again in the door. "Male gigolo." He pointed his fingers at her, waiting for her answer.

"Never" Emily answered with a little bit of disgust in her voice.

* * *

Currently, in front of Emily was sitting, her worst fear. Pubering teenagers who thought they owned the world. Give her a hostage situation or a shootout with bank robbers, she would face it all over talking to these twerps. She wanted to run out of the room, looking at their bored looks they would take any chance to amuse themselves and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"Okay. This is the Junior police program. A.K.A Mission possible" Amy started with full enthusiasm, she had even taken the time to search for a tune to accompany her show. Oh, this was bad. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get your life back on track." Amy started pointing at the teenagers who were looking at her like she had escaped from a mental institution.

"*Cough*Narc*Cough*" Gina entered the room getting a laugh from the teenagers.

"Hey, Gina. What are you doing?" Amy asked the civilian administrator who had just interrupted her presentation.

"Oh, hi, Amy." Gina greeted her. "Since I have nothing to offer, and since I'm not a cop, I thought I'd just show up and learn."

"Do you guys, want to help me out here," Amy asked her two colleagues who hadn't said a thing for the whole presentation.

" Nah, I think I'm good," Rosa said in a bored tone.

"No." Emily shot down her cry for help not wanting to get involved.

Santiago took a deep breath getting a little bit frustrated by her colleagues. "I know you think getting in trouble is cool." she continued. "But let me show you what can happen if you continue down this path."

"Hey, yo, I'm an at-risk kid, and I think it's cool to sell drugs." Santiago started to mimic a teenager.

There was only one thought that went both through Diaz and DeWitt's mind. 'Oh no.'

"Hold up why does the kid selling drugs sound like he's black?" One of the guys sitting in the front asked.

"He's not." Amy started to explain.

"Well, why not?" Gina joined in. " Are you saying that black people can't sell drugs?"

" No, I'm not saying that." Amy went on the defensive.

"We have a black President." The kid had smelled weakness and he wasn't going to let his prey get away. "Why can't black people sell drugs?"

"I'm so confused," Santiago stated, not really understanding their thought process.

"Black people can sell drugs!" Gina started to chant the kids starting to follow her example. "Black people can sell drugs! Black people can sell drugs! Black people can sell drugs!"

Right at that moment, the captain entered to see Santiago's process with the kids, just to see them all chanting. "Black people can sell drugs!" Just hearing these words he immediately left the room.

* * *

Here is the first half of the third episode. This episode will more focus on the relationship between Amy and Emily. With little bits off Jake and Terry.

So for everyone who reads this story and wants me to continue, please leave a review behind so I know you like it, don't like it, just let me know. Want me to explain something, just leave a review behind or PM me.


	5. The Slump: The next generation

The Slump: The next generation

"Don't make me hit you again." Boyle could hear the sergeant scream, from one of the evidence lockers. Expecting the worst he busted in the door, ready to pull the sarge from whoever he was beating up. Only to come eye in eye with Terry holding a hammer ready to hit a pink castle.

"Um, I'm building this dollhouse for my girl." Jeffords started to explain embarrassed he was caught. "It's her birthday tomorrow. I told my wife I'd get it done."

"I had the same exact one when I was a kid!" Boyle shouted excited. " You want some help, big man?"

"No!" Jeffords stopped Charles, he was a man he could build a simple castle, he didn't need any help especially not from Boyle. "I can do this. It's just driving me a little crazy. Where do I affix the princess tower, Boyle? Where do I affix it?" Terry started to shout, trying to find any indication of the princess tower in the manual.

"On the side of the turret." Charles tried to explain.

"Not now, Boyle." Terry shot the man's attempt down. "Let a brother breathe. Let a brother breathe."

Boyle backed away from the sergeant not wanting to anger him further.

* * *

"Why would I swap cases with you?" Scully asked Peralta, not really understanding his request. "I got multiple calls that a guy in the Sackett towers is dealing meth out of his apartment. It's a guaranteed arrest."

"And therefore will have a ton of paperwork, which I know you hate." Peralta started his offensive. "I have a murder here with no leads and no evidence. It's unsolvable, and thus shall have no paperwork."

Scully took the folder from Jake, shaking his hand. "You had me at no paperwork."

"That was the very end of the sentence." Peralta smiled at finally getting a shut and closed case, perfect for ending his slump. "All right, Boyle. Let's hit it," he called over his friend ready to make an arrest,

"So where are you going, Peralta?" Holt stopped him.

" I am on my way to ending the slump," Jake explained. "I got a dunker, Captain. Nothing but net."

"Hey, slump, you're about to get nailed by the Jake-hammer." Boyle backed up his friend, imitating a jackhammer.

"So you haven't solved any of your old cases, and yet you've taken on a new one," Holt stated. "I mean, shouldn't you at least solve this Helen Sterrino missing grandmother case first?"

"Or I could solve the super easy one, get my mojo back, and move on to catching the zodiac killer. Am I getting ahead of myself?" Jake asked Boyle.

"No, you are not, Jake rabbit." Boyle answered,

"I like Jake hammer better." He started to leave the precinct leaving the captain behind. "Let's go. Ah."

* * *

"I did not think getting these kids to sign up would be this hard." Amy sounded defeated, still not believing they started chanting that black people should be able to steal. Currently, the three of them were looking at the teenagers waiting for the presentation to continue.

"These kids don't wanna listen to you." Diaz scoffed. "You're like Smart and articulate."

"So are you!" Amy shot back. " Why am I offended by that?"

"They don't identify with you because you're not from the streets," Diaz explained. "I am. Follow. Watch. Learn."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Emily happily said, excited to learn how they would handle Diaz.

The three of them entered the room again, getting a sigh from the kids.

"All right, listen up." Diaz pulled out the earbuds from two girls getting their attention. "I know you think you're badasses. But deep down, you're scared. How do I know? Because I've been that same scared kid."

DeWitt was impressed maybe this was going to work better than she thought.

"And if you don't get your crap together, I'm gonna end up busting you and throwing you in jail." Diaz finished. "Got it?"

"Remix, yo! " The same kid who started the black people discussion yelled out. He pushed a couple of buttons on his phone, not a moment later an autotuned version off Diaz speech could be heard through the speakers.

"What's happening?" Diaz asked, feeling the blood rise to her head.

" I think they're laughing at you," Santiago explained.

"That's never happened before." It was the first time Emily heard another tone than anger or disinterest in Diaz's voice. A little bit of sadness. "I don't like it."

Emily felt a little bit bad for the woman, only a little. She would get over it, there were worst things in life than being laughed at by kids.

* * *

At that same moment, Peralta kicked in the door, of the drug dealer's den. Followed by Boyle and a platoon of police officers. "Freeze! NYPD, hands where I can see them."

Instead of the presumed drug dealer, they came eye in eye with an old man, instead of caring a gun he had a flute in his hand. "Don't shoot! I was just practicing my minuets, but I'll hold it down." The man explained.

"All right, flute man, who else is in this apartment?" Peralta kept the man undershot, making sure he wouldn't flee, while Boyle checked the other rooms. "Where's the dealer?"

" I live here alone with my birds." The man explained terrified.

"What, you don't think I know this M.O.?" Peralta was fishing for something, he couldn't let this case be another dead end. "These are mules. They're drug mules. They're bird mule drugs. Drug bird mules."

Boyle came back from the other room, shaking his head. "Apartment's clear."

"We got multiple calls about a dealer here," Peralta stated.

"I bet it's the silly kids down the hall." The man explained, putting his hands down finally understanding why the cops were in his apartment. "They love prank calling me. The only drugs in this apartment are for my heart, my liver, my kidney, my salivary glands, and my penis and my feet."

Boyle and Peralta were annoyed seeing they were misinformed. Charles looked over at his partner seeing a white substance on his shoulder. "Oh, a bird pooped on your shoulder." Jake looked frustrated at his shoulder, turning his head in the process Charles saw where the poop came from. "No, wait pooped on your head, then dripped onto your shoulder." Pointing at the white substance in his hair.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's good luck," Boyle told his partner who had cleaned himself back up at the precinct.

"No, it isn't, okay?" Jake sighed. "That's just something people say when a bird poops on you to make you feel better because it's terrible."

Right, that moment a happy Hitchcock entered the precinct. "Four coming in!" Followed by police officers escorting four men to the cell.

"Oh, come on." Peralta couldn't believe it.

"I was at the crime scene." The older detective started to explain. "This guy comes up out of nowhere, confesses. Well, he says he's gotta make things right, so helps me track down his accomplices."

"That is so great, man." Jake forced a smile on his face. "Looks like everything's coming up Hitchcock."

* * *

"Hey, Jake." Gina entered without shame the man's toilet room, finding a surprised Jake doing his business. "You busy?"

"Yes, I very clearly am busy." He tried to get her away while trying to hide uncomfortableness with her standing there.

"The medical examiner's office just called." Gina ignored him. "They mishandled some evidence, so the D.A.'s gonna have to dismiss your last two busts."

"Great." Jake groaned. "And the slump gets worse."

"I don't think it's a slump," Gina explained. "Honestly, you are straight-up cursed."

"Good to know." Jaked zipped up his pants, and flushed the urinal, causing a pipe to burst spraying water right into his face. After a couple of seconds of trying to keep his rage in check, he turned back to Gina. "Can you hand me a paper towel, please, Gina?"

Gina checked the paper towel dispenser to see it was empty. "There's no more left."

"Yeah, that sounds right."

* * *

Having enough it Jake and Charles went over to the captain. Entering his office, dripping with toilet water, he knocked on the door. "Hey."

Holt looked him up and down seeing the water drip on his floor. "You're dripping on my carpet."

"Oh, don't worry, sir." Jake dismissed the statement. "It's just urinal water. Clean urinal water."

"You could eat off his shirt." Charles backed him up.

"Why would I ever eat off his shirt?" Holt asked Boyle not really understanding the man's statement.

"Look, sir, I don't know what's going on, but I think I'm cursed."

"Cursed, huh?" Holt's interest was peaked.

"The freakiest things have been happening to me," Jake explained. "I mean, I can't solve a case to save my life. Birds are unloading on me, left and right. And, two seconds ago, I accidentally broke Terry's castle. Let's say I'm staying out of his way for the day."

"Yeah, I've seen this kind of thing before," Holt said. "It happened to a friend of mine back in the 1-8. Detective Smith. We called him Smitty. He thought he was cursed, and because cops are superstitious, the whole precinct thought he was cursed."

"But then he found a case, and he solved it, and now he's married to Kate Upton." Jake fantasized.

"No." Holt smashed the fantasy. "No one would go out on calls with him. He responded to a riot at a gym without backup and got beaten up by a girls' volleyball team. It was actually quite violent."

"Man Girls are so scary." Boyle sympathized with Smitty understanding what he went through, not seeing the strange look Jake was giving him.

"I don't want you out in the field again, Peralta." The captain decided. "I'm pulling you from casework. You can digitize old files with Scully."

"You're benching me?" Jake complained. "Give all my open cases to Hitchcock, who's suddenly on a roll, and assign me twenty fresh ones. Eventually, my luck will turn."

"No, I don't think that's what's best for you or the squad." Holt denied Peralta's suggestion. "Not until this blows over."

"And how long will that be?" Peralta asked in frustration not liking the idea.

"Could be a week, could be a month." Holt started summing up.

"Could be a year. Could be a decade." Boyle continued. He looked over at Peralta who was looking at with a deadpan look. "Sorry, we're just saying bigger and bigger numbers."

* * *

"I don't know how to connect with these kids." Amy had no idea how to handle the kids. The three of them were currently sitting in the kitchen. Diaz and Santiago sulking in their defeat while DeWitt was just sitting there. "They're mean and shallow and respect nothing. I mean, what kind of person would they even listen to?"

"Don't know," DeWitt said. "I'm going for a smoke."

She pulled out her pack of cigarettes making her way to the balcony, passing Peralta's desk in the progress. "Magician!"

"No."

Lightning the cigarette, she took a drag enjoying the smoke warming up her lungs. Hearing the door behind her open up she looked around to see that Amy had joined her.

The woman made her way over to her, pointing at her pack. "Can I have one?"

With a cocked up eyebrow, she pushed one out for Amy to take. "Never held you for a smoker."

"On occasion when I am nervous. I try to stop." Amy explained. "As you see it's not really working."

She flicked her lighter on, offering to light the cigarette. Looking at the thing it looked like it had survived a war. It used to be a golden lighter, but most of the paint was already shaved off, rust had grown on it in multiple places. If she looked closer it even looked like there was a dent in it.

"Is that from a bullet?" She asked Emily.

The woman immediately closed the lighter and stuffed it in her pocket. "What are you going to do about the kids?"

"I don't know." Amy didn't like she didn't answer the question but would ignore it for now. "Can't you try to talk to kids, sir."

"Emily," She corrected Amy. "No. Kids and I don't work well together." She explained, getting a shocked look from Amy. "Give me any kind of animal and I am set. Put a kid next to me and they hate me immediately."

"How can you hate kids. They can be so adorable." Amy tried to find a way to convince the woman.

"Yeah right. Your not to first to convince me that kids are so adorable, so fantastic." Emily threw her cigarette on the ground putting it out with her foot. "If I see what for shitheads they can grow up to be. No thanks."

"These are a bad example. They hadn't the best upbringing, they can't be blamed for who they are." Amy smiled at her. "That's why we are here to try to get them on the right path."

"If I look at these kids, and how they treat this chance they get. I think they don't deserve it." Emily stated a little anger getting in her voice.

"Do you really think that?" Amy asked not really understanding how the woman could believe that.

"Yes, they are not the only ones who had a difficult childhood. Look at Peralta and Linetti they hadn't the easiest childhood. Still they made something off their life. You know what forget I said anything, I'll handle it." Frustrated she made her way back to the door. Amy hastily threw away her cigarette following DeWitt back inside.

"Hitchcock, stop bringing your food in little Tupperware containers." Gina was complaining to the man. "It hurts my fingers when I'm trying to open it."

Emily went straight for her. "Gina, it's your turn."

"Finally, I thought you guys would never stop embarrassing yourself." Gina sighed in relieve.

* * *

"Enter the numbers from this report into the corresponding boxes on the screen." Jake was droning off his instructions while digitalizing the dossiers. "Then fill out these fields. And I'm in a coma."

"Hey, Hitchcock." Jake stopped the man just passing his desk. "Help me out, man. I'm so bored. Let me jump back on that murder with you."

"No." Hitchcock gave a strained smile, denying Jake's request. "I got it."

"Come on, man, let me just.." Jake tried to grab the case folder in Hitchcock's hand. Only for the man back away like he was infected with a virus or something.

"No, don't touch it! You're contagious. Everything could fall apart!"

"Peralta, leave Hitchcock alone!" The captain intervened. "Come here." He called Jake over. Pulling out a white rabbits food in the process. "I got in touch with Smitty. He says that you should rub this rabbit's foot with your left forefinger and your pinky, like this, for good luck." He showed Peralta the movements he needed to do. Handing it over to him. "Okay? Now you try it."

"Okay. Yep." Jake started rubbing the rabbit's foot not really seeing the point but he would amuse the captain. "It's definitely helping. I can feel it. The curse is lifting off of me." Suddenly his hand cramped up from doing the repeated movement. "Ah, hand cramp!"

* * *

"Rub, rub, rub," Holt shouted to Peralta while returning to his office.

Boyle was getting a little bit worried where the sergeant was staying. Having locked himself up all day just to build the princess castle. Entering the evidence room, he saw the giant man crying in the corner, a broken castle in front of him. "You okay?" Boyle asked carefully, not wanting to anger the man again.

"The fairy princess castle has defeated me," Terry said tears in his eyes, not believing he couldn't build a castle. "I'm a grown man with man hands and a man brain. I should be able to put together a dollhouse in less than four hours. Why does it have to be so hard?" The man moved back over to the castle, pulling out a three-pronged screw from the pile. "Look this screw has three pointy sides. And nowhere to screw it in!" Dropping it he grabbed four wheels lying next to him. "And there's wheels. What kind of castle has wheels?" Terry had enough out of anger he grabbed the pieces of plastic and smashed them into the ground.

Boyle moved out of the way in fear, that he would redirect his anger to him.

"117 A. Yes. 117 B. Yes." Jake continued filling the forms in, "Wait a minute." Jake finally realized something, searching through his document pile, he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the papers he stood up to go the bathroom. Looking up he saw that Holt was keeping an eye on him. "Hey, just heading to the can," Jake explained hiding the papers behind his back.

"Take the rabbit's foot," Holt whispered.

"Roger that." Peralta grabbed the foot saluting the captain while he walked away, looking behind him he started to speed up wanting to check his idea as fast as possible.

On the way to the toilet, he dragged Boyle with him.

"Hey." Boyle didn't know what was happening. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to leave my desk, so we have to meet in here," Peralta explained.

"So what you're saying is that this is kind of a…" Boyle started to get excited.

"No, for the last time, Charles, we don't need a clubhouse." Peralta stopped Boyle in his thoughts, not wanting a repeat of the multiple clubhouse ideas the man had presented him, from a tent on the balcony, to the morgue. "I need you to make these calls for me." Jake handed him a piece of paper. "Don't let Holt see you. But if my hunch is right, the slump is over. Come through for me, Boyle."

"You know I will," Charles promised his friend.

"All right."

Boyle turned back around "I'm just saying, put a couple leather chairs in here."

"Go!"

* * *

This time it was it was Gina at the front of the room. Diaz and Santiago were looking doubtfully at DeWitt. When she had told Amy that she was going to handle it she expected Emily herself to talk to kids. Not give Gina the task.

"Children, your problem is not that you're troubled or at-risk or bad dressers." Gina started. "Is that a trucker hat? Still? Come on." One of the kids embarrassedly took off his hat. "Your problem Is that you don't have passion for anything. My life turned around when I found my passion. And today, well, I hope to inspire you with it."

With that said Gina, turned on a radio, playing the song Beautiful from Christina Aguilera. Diaz and Santiago looked back over to Emily, making sure if they shouldn't intervene, when Gina started to dance, only to receive a shrug from her.

After a minute of what looked like Gina imitating different animal mating dances, She stopped the song. Leaning on the table she looked at the children. "What are we thinking?"

"Yes, in the denim." She addressed one of the girls sitting in the front, who raised her hand.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say your weird dancing was just weird." She answered getting nods from all the children, even from the officers.

"Fine." Gina conceded "Cops make $52,000 a year. You never have to stop at a red light. And you get to carry a gun. Who wants in?" Hearing all the benefits some of the teenagers started raising their hands. "Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. Yes."

"Oh, my God." Amy sounded shocked. "You got eight kids to sign up. How did you know that would work?"

"That's what made me sign up when I was a kid," Gina answered truthfully.

"You did this program?" Diaz joined in the conversation.

" Mm-hmm. Yeah. It does not work." This made Diaz and Santiago go quiet.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Amy turned to DeWitt. "You knew Gina was like these kids, so you decided, she would understand these kids the best?"

"Yep," Emily answered. "I read everyone's file, I like to know who I'm working with." She got a little evil smile at the last statement. "You wouldn't know the things you can find out about a person just by digging a little bit."

"What do you mean? I don't have anything to hide!" Santiago started to get panicky, afraid that DeWitt had found out something embarrassing about her.

She only kept smiling not answering the question. Leaving the room she left the three alone with the kids.

"Oh, I like her. She has a dangerous aura around her. Intriguing. I better keep an eye on her." Gina stated feeling like she was a challenge she was going to enjoy to break.

* * *

Boyle led the confused Sterrino children into the bathroom. "They're here."

On cue, Peralta kicked open a toilet stall. "Fantastic. Too dramatic?"

"No," Boyle assured him, in awe at the coolness of Jake's entrance.

"Hi." Peralta greeted the Sterrino's

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Judd asked not really understanding why they were doing this here and not at the detective's desk.

"I thought you might ask that, and I will answer in due time." Jake calmed down the man. "But first, I know what happened to your grandma." Everybody waited in anticipation at his answer. "Nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Judd wanted answers not liking the accusation.

"The reason I couldn't find her is because she never existed," Jake explained. "I had Detective Boyle make some calls, and it turns out you've done this before. Five missing persons reports in five different states." He showed them the reports clearly signed in their name all looking for his grandmother. "Recognize this?"

"What are you accusing us of?" The man asked, trying to find a way out, realizing they had finally found out.

"Probably insurance fraud." Peralta started summing up. "Definitely filing a false report and obstruction of justice. Now, you were wondering why we did this in the bathroom. It's because you're full of crap."

"Blammo!" Boyle shouted excited that they had found the real culprits. "Jake hammer strikes again."

"Jake hammer strikes again." Peralta repeated.

* * *

"Detectives." Holt addressed the three female detectives. "I see we got eight recruits for the Junior police program. Outstanding."

"Thank you, sir." Amy took the compliment with great pleasure. "But, as important as your praise is to me, it should actually go to Emily and Gina. They handled the kids."

"I did nothing, Gina deserves all the praise." Emily passed the compliment to the administrator.

"Yes, I am amazing." Gina approved the acknowledgment. "And I only ask for one thing in repayment. A 600% raise."

Before Holt could answer Emily interrupted. "Sir, If I make a suggestion?" Holt gestured she could continue. "From what I have seen today. I'm convinced Gina is capable of so much more, and I heard that you were still looking for a personal assistant."

Gina started shaking her head, trying to keep her quiet, it was too late.

"I think that's a good idea, Gina I think you would make a great assistant and look forward to working together."

"No, I have no talents." Gina tried to downplay her role hoping he would change his mind.

"You start Monday," Holt said excitedly.

"Ugh." Gina turned back around to the detectives. Giving a glare at Emily. "Well played DeWitt, well played. But this war is far from over it has just started."

"Good luck."

Amy followed the woman, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention. "Uhm, about what you said earlier today." She referred back to their conversation on the balcony. Feeling that she wasn't only talking about Jake's and Gina's childhood. "If you want to talk, I have time."

A sad smile appeared on Emily's face, having heard the same words before. "I'm fine." With that she turned back to her desk leaving Amy to return to Diaz, the woman giving a concerned look at Amy having overheard the conversation.

* * *

"Well, the curse is over." Jake entered the captain's office. "The slump is done. Jake is back." He moved behind the captain taking out his phone. "Permission to take a selfie of the two of us, sir?"

"Permission denied," Holt said those words, still moved a little bit back to have a better shot of them together.

"Too late." Peralta took the selfie. "Ah, that was a good one."

"So, the rabbit's foot worked, huh?" Holt asked.

"Ah, maybe," Jake said not so sure about it. "All I know is my mind was so numb from doing all that boring data entry that my brain kind of rebooted, and I had an inspiration about one of my old cases." Looking at Holt's smiling face he finally realized the man's plan. "And I now see that that was your plan all along. And that you're capable of smiling."

"All talented detectives have their ups and downs, Peralta," Holt explained.

"So you think I'm talented." Jake jumped on the sort of compliment. "You said it. No takebacks."

"You know why Boyle doesn't slump?"

"Because his whole life is a slump?" Jake guessed.

"Because he doesn't let adversity get him down." The captain explained. "He keeps grinding. If I'd given you those new cases, the second you hit a snag, you would have spiraled again. You need to stay out of your own head."

"Okay." Jake accepted his reasoning. "But, sir, I don't get it. If that was your plan, why bother with Smitty and the rabbit's foot?"

"Well, there's a very good reason for that." Holt was looking for the word to explain it to Peralta. "I was, uh, I believe the term is, uh Messing with you."

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Peralta smile grew wider. "We're becoming homies. Office Christmas card candidate, right here! Me and Holt are homies!" He shouted for the whole precinct to hear.

* * *

"Now that my slump is over, let's get over to more important business" Jake rolled his chair over to DeWitt's desk, who was currently cleaning up to leave for the day. "Let's see he is concerned about your health, so much that he is worried about you smoking, about pains you have. Let's go immediately to the obvious choice. Fitness coach"

"No."

"Psychologist."

"Nope."

"Dentist."

"No."

"Nurse."

"Closer."

"Doctor."

"Correct." She answered, giving him a small smile.

Jake jumped up in excitement, not believing he got it so easily. "I'm back baby. So what for a doctor is he."

She just continued grabbing her stuff, ignoring the question.

"No, we are not doing this. I guessed, so you at least tell me something else." Jake stopped her from leaving the bullpen.

"Pediatrician" She finally caved in.

"Pediatrician?" Terry got their attention, having followed the conversation a little bit. "I am looking for a good doctor for my daughters. Terry doesn't like how their current doctor looks at them." The man stated with an angry look.

She looked reluctantly at the sergeant. Not really wanting to give him, the credentials. Still one look at his puppy eyes, and all the things he already did for her it was the least she could do for him. Going through her bag she pulled out a business card handing it over to the man. "Ask for Doctor Jack Nought, tell them I gave you the number."

"Thanks." Terry smiled in gratitude. He looked at the card, getting confused by the name written on it. Wanting to ask about it, he saw Emily giving him a glare not to ask. With that, he would keep quiet for now.

"So, his name is Jack is it?" Jake happily stated having learned another thing about her boyfriend. "Sounds almost like Jake. Is he has handsome as me?"

"You wished, you don't even come close." With the defeated look on his face, she left him behind, entering the elevator putting her earbuds in. Starting the song.

" _ **I need another story. Something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring"**_

* * *

"Hey, Sarge." Boyle walked over to a defeated Terry. Who was laying his head on his desk not knowing how to fix his problem. "I assembled the castle for you." The sergeant looked up seeing the pink castle assembled like on the box. "Here it is."

"Oh, my God." Terry stood up, happy that it was finally finished. Taking a closer look he saw that the princess theme was replaced by a police theme. "What happened to all the princess flourishes?"

"Well, they were destroyed, so I turned it into a princess police station," Boyle explained. "You know, some jobs take brains, some jobs take muscles, some jobs take dainty little fingers." He showed his slender fingers to Terry proving his point. "Did I ever tell you I had to wear a woman's wedding ring?"

"Thank you, Boyle." Terry shook his shoulder in gratitude. "I appreciate it."

"You're a good dad," Boyle assured the man. "Don't put so much pressure on yourself."

"Oh, check this out. Working siren." Boyle moved to the castle flipping a switch. The next moment a loud police alarm went off, deafening the whole precinct. "I'll fix that! I'll fix I'll fix that." Boyle shouted over the alarm, trying to switch it back off.

* * *

This is the end of episode 3. I'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter, still I hope you guys enjoy it.

So for everyone who reads this story and wants me to continue, please leave a review behind so I know you like it, don't like it, just let me know. Want me to explain something, just leave a review behind or PM me.


	6. ME Time: Food makes the world go aroun

M.E. Time: Food makes the world go around.

* * *

Entering the busy precinct wasn't something she was ever getting used to. Too much noise, too much people too much of everything. Looking around she tried to find the best way to make her way through the mass, just the day to forget her earbuds.

"What are we waiting for." Out of reflex, she grabbed the arm of the person, flipping him over her shoulder, right onto the ground. Looking down she came face to face with Peralta's pain-stricken face. "Good morning to you too."

Feeling guilty she offered her hand to help him back up. Avoiding the looks from the officers who stopped their work to look at the commotion. "I'm sorry, are you alright."

He gave her a pained smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to Rosa doing this to me the whole time when we were in the academy together, you built up a resistance after a while. I got to say she never did it this vicious." To emphasize his point he stretched his back.

"Ok, just don't do that again, I can't promise I go so easy on you the next time." Seeing that the lobby was calmer she started to move to the elevator.

"You called that easy, you just threw me on my back without breaking a sweat." He followed her, still limping a little bit from the fall. "That was awesome." The goofy smile appearing on his face again.

While waiting for the elevator, she could feel him staring at her. She tried to ignore him the best she could. "So aren't you going to tell me why you almost kill me when I just say hello. I can't have annoyed you that much yet. I have been doing that stuff to Santiago for months and even she hasn't flipped out like you."

She kept trying to ignore him, hoping he would back off. He didn't. "We are not doing this again, I thought you started to open up." Peralta sounded a little frustrated. "We'll start with something simple, I'll tell you about my weekend."

"So I went on this date, with this fine lady. And guess who was there." He looked at her waiting for her to guess.

Deciding to at least amuse him she guess. "Amy?"

"Nice, on the first try. So I see her with some douche, he had such annoying scar on his face and the way he ate his salad. It looked like she met him the library or somewhere else boring."

She couldn't keep herself from smiling, listing at his story about how he called Amy pretending they were looking for a killer that matched his description, from to what he was wearing to how he ate. How he ruined his own date, just trying to annoy her. It even sounded like there was a little jealousy in his voice.

"After going outside, she was already gone. So I just went home." He said a little disappointed. "So now you tell me how your weekend was."

"Nothing special." The elevator arrived, making the two of them enter, he was still waiting for her to continue.

"Come on, I thought we had bonded I know the name and profession of your boyfriend. So you can't tell me what you did during your boring weekend?" Peralta started to annoy her again.

"No, I ca.." She stopped talking, seeing the sarge had just entered the lobby. His eyes falling on her. With a goal in mind, he made his way for her.

"Oh look their sarge's let's wait for him." He started to move his hand in between the elevator doors to keep them open. She grasped his hand stopping him.

"I'll tell you about my weekend if you let those elevator doors close." Without hesitation he removed his hand, making the door close. Jeffords increased his pace trying to catch the elevator.

"Sorry, sarge this is for the greater good," Jake shouted between the crack, Jeffords was just too late, even hearing a thud of him running against the closed doors. Turning back to her, he had his goofy smile. "So tell me all about your weekend."

A sigh escaped her mouth. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything. What you ate, what you did, with who you slept." He casually said, getting a glare of her in return. "Ok fine, just your weekend in big lines, nothing too personal. Still, if you want to share some very embarrassing events I'm always here."

"Fine, Friday evening I just stayed in, saw a movie." She started only to be interrupted by him.

"Which one, die hard? No wait Die hard 3" He started guessing hoping she had watched one of his favorite movies.

"No, it was the notebook." A look of disgust appeared on his face. "I didn't choose it."

The elevator opened up, having arrived on their floor. "Still, your boyfriend is a wimp if he prefers the notebook over the dramatic story of die hard."

"Yep, So are you happy now, can I start my workday?" They both made their way over to their respective desks.

"What, you only told me about Friday, last I counted the weekend existed out of three days."

"Yeah, and that's all your going to get." She gave him a smirk, seeing his disappointed face. "Besides you only talked about your date with Santiago."

"It wasn't a date with Santiago, how do you come on such a ridiculous thought." He shook his head, he would never date Santiago, they were the polar opposites. "That's beside the point, the rest of my weekend was boring, I just lazed around."

"Same happened with me so are we done?"

"I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." She patted him on his back walking back to her desk.

* * *

The normal state of business in the precinct continued, all the detectives and officers gathered for their morning meeting. Peralta immediately took charge, "And with a record five felonies solved in one week," He added five to his current score, bringing himself to fifty-one. Making him have a one point advantage on Santiago. "Peralta pulls ahead. Did you guys hear that I solved five felonies in a week?"

"We heard." Santiago annoyingly answered.

"Really? How?" Peralta faked confusion, pretending like it wasn't yesterday that he was shouting it from the top of his lungs for the whole precinct to hear while Boyle made coke fountains.

"That's the sweet taste of triumph." He licked the cola residue from his fingers while nonchalantly walking back to his seat.

"You should shower more." Rosa glared at him disgustedly.

"Yep." Peralta took his seat not going further into his shower habits.

"Updates on open cases." Jeffords moved to the front. Emily strategically positioned herself in the back of the room trying to stay away from the big man. Until now she was lucky enough to dodge the sergeant. If she could she wouldn't talk to him for the whole day.

"I just got a DOA on Bessimer street," Boyle informed the room.

"You're the primary, you're in charge. Take Diaz, Peralta, and Dewitt,"

"Yes. My fantasy threesome," He stated in his eccentric way getting disgusted looks from his friends. He turned around to Emily not wanting her to feel left out. "That doesn't mean you are bad or anything, the more that join the more fun we are going to get."

Emily gave a forced smile, not wanting to offend the gullible man. "No offence taken."

"Detectives, our monthly crime statistics are due." The captain entered the room, angrier than usual. "I want all paperwork on your closed cases by tomorrow. Scully, you can just write 'I didn't close any' on a piece of paper."

"You got it." Scully seriously stated.

"I already got my paperwork in, Captain." Santiago couldn't stop herself from commenting on the captain's statement, hoping to impress the man.

"Then I guess this little reminder isn't for you," Holt stated, not really seeing the point of her statement.

Peralta leaned forward. "Wow, looks like he hates you even more than me."

"No, he doesn't." She turned around to Jake. "We have a good relationship. We're on the same page."

"Something to share with the rest of us, Santiago?" Holt asked the woman seeing she was interested in talking to Peralta more than in the meeting.

"No, sir, I wasn't Peralta was the one that was talking." She defended herself.

"God, you must have been the worst fourth grader ever." Jake looked at her questioning if she really was snitching him out for talking.

"Joke's on you. I skipped fourth grade." She stated full confidence.

"Santiago, anything else?" Holt caught her talking again.

"No."

"No?"

"Uh-uh."

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Hey, Boyle." Santiago ran after Boyle. "I know you haven't had Peralta as a secondary in a while. Be careful. It can be rough."

"Hey," Jake joined the conversation. "saboteur, that's not true. I happen to be a very good secondary."

"Like the time you broke the mirror trying to interfere in my interrogation?" She raised an eyebrow in question. "You can't give up control, you're terrible at taking your primary's orders, you just do whatever you want. I could go on and on and on."

"Is something no lover of yours has ever said." Jake shot back.

"Blammo." Boyle couldn't stop himself from backing up his best friend.

"Look, I can be an amazing secondary and I'll prove it."

"I know you will, Jake-in-the-box." Boyle didn't doubt his friend.

"Okay, don't ever call me that again." Jake immediately stopped Boyle from trying to use the stupid nickname, it was hard enough to stop Boyle calling him Jake-hammer all the time. "I'm driving. We should leave now. Carry my bag."

Amy looked at him with a smirk, it didn't take ten minutes for Jake to prove her point. "But you should pick the music, primary."

In the car, he immediately regretted his words. Boyle was loudly singing along to a musical song. "Consider yourself part of the furniture There isn't a lot to spare Who cares Whatever we've got we share". Emily sat in the back, really regretting forgetting her earbuds.

* * *

Back at the precinct, Holt was staring intently at his portrait hanging in the room. " It's a great picture, sir." Amy approached her boss.

The captain looked at her "I hate It."

"Me too." She immediately agreed.

Taking the picture from the wall he dropped it in the garbage bin.

"So I have an eyewitness in the purse-snatcher case." Amy continued trying to ignore her captain's actions. "Only problem is, the sketch artist is out sick. How do you want me to proceed?"

"Figure it out, Santiago. It's your case." Holt wasn't amused she was bothering him with trivial matters than any decent detective should be able to handle.

"Yes. I will do that." Out of fear of annoying the captain further her brain thought it would be a great idea to bow for him. "Thank you."

"Are you bowing?" Holt questioned her actions.

"No." Amy tried to come up with an excuse. "This is how I walk." With that, she walked backward, away from the captain keeping her head down.

"What do you need, Quasimodo?" Rosa asked Amy seeing her weirdly walk over to her. " I gotta be at the crime scene."

"Is there something wrong with the Captain?" Amy straightened herself. "It seems like he's in a bad mood."

"I don't know. Who can tell? I found him sitting at his desk, looking depressed as hell. So I asked if he had a tough weekend." Rosa started. "The man went to Barbados with his husband, he told me about the hats he wove and stingrays he swam with. Ending with telling me he had never been happier. He said all that with a straight face. Guy's impossible to read. Don't even try."

Right on cue, the captain exited his office. "That is, without question, the funniest story I've ever heard." All the while there was no smile or joy to be seen on his face.

Amy could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Rosa finally arrived at the crime scene, parking her motorcycle close by.

Arriving at the building she found Emily waiting for her smoking a cigarette.

Seeing her come closer, Emily threw her cigaret putting it out with her foot. "Nice motorcycle. R1?"

"Yeah, do you have one?"

"No, Used to have a KTM 1290 super duke R." She moved to the building holding it open for rosa. "I needed to sell it."

Rosa just nodded, understanding she didn't want to go further into the topic. It was fine with her, she didn't like it when people tried to get into her business so she wouldn't do the same to other people.

Together they finally arrived at the apartment.

"Wow. This guy must have weighed 500 pounds." Peralta joked seeing the size of the dead man. "I think we have an idea what killed him. Spoiler alert: It was not starvation."

Emily gave him an irritated look, not appreciating him making fun of the dead. Even if their weight was above average. Wasting no time she kneeled down taking a look under the sheet.

At the same time, the lead officer entered the room. Boyle and Peralta both looked at the man. "What do we got?" They asked him unison.

"Sorry, sorry. You're the primary, you're in charge." Jake immediately apologized.

Boyle indicated that the officer could continue. "Frank Patterson. Fifty-eight years old, married, no children. Wife found him this morning and called it in."

Emily stood back up giving Boyle room to look at the corpse. "Any signs of forced entry or a struggle?" He asked.

"No."

"You sure about that? Looks like maybe his belt had a pretty epic struggle with his stomach." Jake joked again, getting a laugh from the officer. And elbow strike in his stomach from Emily. Quieting the other man, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"What are you thinking, Boyle?" Rosa asked.

"All ri.." Boyle started only to be interrupted by Peralta.

"I'm calling natural causes. We got heart medicine over here, home defibrillator." Jake started pointing out. "And a frequent customer gift basket from the cardiac wing of Brooklyn Methodist. This case is open and shut. Just like his mouth was, constantly. That was my last fat joke." Seeing the glare and the promise of pain from Emily, he quickly added. "Okay?"

"Diaz, check and see if there's any more meds in the bathroom." Jake took the lead from Boyle, who just stood at the sidelines not really wanting to interrupt his friend. "Boyle and Dewitt, see what you can find in the bedroom. I'll take the kitchen."

Both women looked at him waiting for Boyle to stop Peralta. "Yep, that's exactly what I was gonna say. It's... it's so weird." Charles tried to get out of his words, getting nervous under both of their gazes. "He's so good at knowing what I'm gonna tell him to do, he just does it. It's weird."

* * *

"Hey, sergeant." Santiago approached Jefferson, trying to take a look at what he was currently drawing. "You know how you're really good at doodling?"

Taking one of his drawings she, didn't appear to notice how Jefferson didn't like her chose of words.

"I know you think you're complimenting me, but calling them doodles is an insult." The sergeant snatched his creation from her hands. "You a big fan of Picasso's doodles?"

"Sorry." Santiago raised her hands in a disarming way. "Can you please draw a perp for me? The sketch artist is out sick and the captain wants this done right away. He's in a bad mood."

"Is he? I can never read him. Last week I asked him how his weekend was. He told me about all the photo albums he had lost in a fire like he was discussing the weather."

"I'm telling you, he and I have a connection and there is something bothering him. Can you help me out?"

Jeffords just nodded wanting to get it over with so he could do more important things.

"Great" Terry grabbed his pencils and papers while Amy led the witness back to his desk. "M'am, can you please describe the perp to sergeant Jeffords?"

"Yeah, he had, um, dark, curly hair, and a neck tattoo -"

"Wait, wait, wait." he interrupted her. "Slow down. Let's start with the eyes. Were they desperate? Lonely? Did they betray heartache?"

"They were brown."

The sergeant slammed his hands down in frustration. "Do you even want your purse back?"

* * *

At the crime scene, the detectives were still inspecting the crime scene for any evidence.

Rosa decided to approach Jake having enough of his attitude."So far you've managed to tell three fat jokes and completely bulldoze Charles. Is that your idea of being a good secondary?"

"First off, I've told four." Jake started to defend himself. "And second, I'm helping. I mean, I started cataloguing the contents of the fridge, but it turns out there's not enough paper on earth. Five fat jokes."

The same officer that laughed at his previous jokes passed by at that moment letting out a chuckle now that the other detective was busy in another room.

"Thanks, Arnie. See, Arnie thinks I'm doing great."

"Arnie, shut up." Again he decided to keep his mouth, not wanting to get on Diaz's bad side either. "Jake, for once, just hang back and let Boyle do his job."

"Fine." Jake groaned in frustration. "Unless I get a direct order from Boyle I will stand here motionless like a wise, old oak tree." Putting on his derp face he started imitating a tree.

"You look like an idiot." Rosa had enough of Jake, leaving him standing in his position.

Charles and Emily were at the same moment interviewing the widow. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Patterson. Can you talk about what happened after breakfast?"

"I took the dog for a walk. When I came back, he was dead. I'm just in shock. We were going on a cruise together next week. He had pre-purchased the unlimited soda package."

"I'm sure the soft drink industry mourns his passing." Charles tried to console the widow in his own weird way.

"Could it be possible to see a confirmation of your booking?" Dewitt asked.

"What does this have to do with the death of my husband?"

"Just a routine check ma'am." She tried to calm the woman down.

"It should lay around here somewhere. I need to look for it."

"Don't worry about it for now, when you have found it could you give us a call." She pulled out a business card and gave it to the woman.

The Medical examiner had finally arrived getting the attention of Jake. "Motion reactivated."

Making his way over to the body he crouched next down to her. "Hey. Detective Jake Peralta."

"Dr. Rossi. I'm the new medical examiner." She introduced herself. "Don't let me get in your way. I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Actually, I've been given a direct order to do nothing, so. What brings you here -" He tried to reposition himself, making him fall over right over the corpse. "Okay. All right." Pushing himself off the body he apologized. "Sorry. Sorry."

"You all right?" Rossi couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"What's up?" Jake couldn't keep himself from flirting.

* * *

"How's the Patterson case looking?" Holt asked Boyle who was back at the precinct.

"It looks like natural causes, but I'll know for sure once I get the autopsy results tomorrow," Boyle answered. "Jake volunteered to follow up with the M.E. My man is all over it."

"Peralta definitely will be all over her." Emily threw in her own opinion getting a confused look from Boyle and Holt.

* * *

Later that evening Jake and Dr. Rossi were sitting in a restaurant. "I'm really glad you could sneak away from your case."

"Well, it's technically not really my case, but on the plus side, I have all the time in the world." Peralta moved closer to her, again getting a smile out of her. "To you." He raised his glass. "And to the ginormous, dead fat man who brought us together."

* * *

The next morning Boyle rushed over to Jake's desk. "Hey, Jake. Have you heard anything from the M.E.? She hasn't sent the autopsy report."

"Oh, that's strange. Maybe probably a bunch more people died and she got super busy? That's definitely what happened."

"Okay, just let me know when she calls."

"Got it."

Boyle continued to his own desk. While Jake made his way to Santiago's desk were currently Rosa and Emily were standing behind her.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something? Can you keep a secret?"

"Do you know anything about my life?" Rosa asked.

"Maybe, I certainly don't know about your hobbies."

Rosa looked at him angrily, glaring at him giving him the sign that he better kept his mouth shut, if he wanted to survive the day. "Kidding, just kidding. Okay, so you know the new medical examiner? I kinda had sex with her last night."

"Told you." Emily looked smug at Rosa. While she pulled twenty dollars out of her wallet, putting it in Emily's open hand.

"Dammit Peralta, couldn't you keep it in your pants for once." Jake just smirked in response, knowing he was getting on Rosa's bad side.

"What?" Amy looked surprised, at both parties.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot who I was talking to," Jake explained. "Sex is something that two adults do with their bodies when they're attracted to each other."

"He's right, Santiago. Do you not know that?" Rosa asked.

"We could always ask captain Holt to organize a sexual education seminary after the work hours," Emily suggested.

"I meant, what were you thinking? She was supposed to be doing an autopsy for your primary, Charles."

"The guy died of natural causes. What's the big deal?" Peralta brushed off her comment. " Anyways, back to last night. As you would imagine, I'm normally up for pretty much anything in the bedroom, but I can't tell if what happened was weird or sexy."

"First she started putting ice cubes on my lips."

"Not that weird," Rosa answered.

"Cold? Like a dead guy?"

"Have had weirder." Emily threw in her opinion.

"Tell me, what for kinky things do you get into." Only to get a deadpan look back from her. "Okay, that's a no."

"You're reading into that." Amy tried to reassure him.

"Am I? We were cuddling, my chest bare. You know how it goes. When she suddenly says she wants to crack it open and get her hands all over my organs."

"Ew! Please tell me you ran out of there." Amy looked hopeful at him.

"No. For some reason, I kinda started getting into it. We started roleplaying crime scenes."

Stop, stop, stop! Weird, weird, weird!" Amy clasped her hands over her ears not wanting him to go further.

"Emily, Rosa, what's your call? Weird or sexy?"

"Weird." Both of them didn't hesitate in their answer.

"I knew it. But also kinda sexy?" He looked a little bit hopeful.

"No." Rosa immediately shut his thought down.

"Weird," Emily repeated.

"But more importantly, that's what you were doing while Charles was grinding through paperwork?" Rosa couldn't believe that Jake could abandon his friend like that.

"Told ya. Worst secondary in the unit." Amy couldn't stop herself from rubbing it in a little.

"What do you guys want from me?" Jake started getting frustrated. "You know, I take over a crime scene, I'm a bad secondary. I blow off work to have sex with a hot coroner, I'm a bad secondary. I can't win."

"What are you guys talking about?" Boyle strolled overhearing the commotion going on around Santiago's desk.

"Um, just weird sex stuff that has nothing to do with work." Jake lied.

"I once had sex on a futon." Charles proudly proclaimed. "And it was in couch mode."

* * *

So for everyone who reads this story and wants me to continue, please leave a review behind so I know you like it, don't like it, just let me know. Want me to explain something, just leave a review behind or PM me.


	7. ME Time: Stiff romance

M.E. Time: Stiff romance

* * *

Amy walked into the break room. finding the sarge hunched over dozens of drawings he had made off the suspect. "Sarge, all of these are fine. How much longer are you gonna work on this?"

"It's questions like that that made Van Gogh cut off his ear." Jeffords felt attacked. "You can't put a clock on art."

Getting only a frustrated look from back from Santiago, he tried to calm down a little. "Ten minutes."

"Great. Let's catch this guy so we can give Holt some good news. I wanna cheer him up."

"Well, how do you even know he's in a bad mood?" Scully joined the conversation. " I mean, it's impossible to read that guy. The other day when I gave in my report, he looked so calm but I still had the feeling I did something wrong. It's like, 'what's that guy thinking?' You know? "

Santiago and Jeffords both looked at him confused. Remembering which report he was talking about, it was the only time they had ever seen the captain so angry. His screaming could be heard a block away.

"I can read him. And if anyone can figure out what's bothering him, it's me." Amy said full confidence. "He and I are exactly the same. Except that I'm younger, Cuban, female, single, and straight."

"Captain Holt's not gay." Scully laughed. Again both of them looked confused at the older man. "Captain Holt's gay?"

"Seriously, man, just retire," Amy said, not believing how slow the man was.

"Once I finished this I can maybe find Dewitt." Terry turned back to his drawing. "She's been avoiding me since yesterday."

"I wouldn't count on finding her, she isn't at her desk for the moment." Amy looked over at Emily's empty desk. "I tried to talk to her but she is even more closed off then Rosa."

Terry finished the drawing giving it to her. "You'll never find a better cop than her, she has one of the best track records. She just won't stay in one place for more than a year, she probably hasn't have found a place where she felt like home. I'm hungry anyone wants a yogurt." Terry changed the conversation, already having said too much.

Scully jumped up at the mention of food following the sergeant to the kitchen leaving Amy alone to think about his words.

* * *

Holt made his way over to Boyle's desk "Boyle, where's my paperwork on that DOA?"

"Still waiting on the autopsy report," Boyle explained. "Supposed to come in first thing this morning, - but so far, nothing."

"This is unacceptable. I'll call the M.E. and find out what happened." Holt made his way back to the office, only to be stopped by Peralta.

"Eh, bup-bup-bup-bup-bah. That's not necessary, sir. For the record, I think it's natural causes anyway, but I'm also the secondary in this case. It's my responsibility, so I will head on down there and pick up the report."

"Good. But don't ever bup-bup-bup-bup me again."

"Right, I don't know-" Jake tried to explain.

"Bup-bup-bup-bup Bup-bup-bup. Just go."

"Yep, I am going to regret teaching him that one." Jake sighed.

* * *

"Emily, can I show you something?" Boyle came up to her, with a map of files in one hand.

"Sure. What's the problem?"

"Do you remember the vacation the Patterson's were going on?" Boyle leaned against her desk opening the map, searching for a paper.

"Yeah, I'm still waiting until Miss Patterson was going to send me the confirmation for the booking."

"I thought it was taking to long for her to get it, so I decided to check her credit card statement." Charles pushed a paper in her hands. "Why did they book only one ticket then? Either she's lying or she knew he was gonna die."

"Well done Boyle." throwing him a small smile, giving him the papers back.

"This could be a murder." Boyle grabbed the papers, putting them back. "Where's that autopsy? Jake went down to the M.E. an hour and a half ago."

"Charles I know you and Jake are best of friends." She decided to choose her words carefully, knowing full well that Boyle was an excellent detective, albeit a little naive. "But you and I know that Jake likes beautiful women, doesn't matter what profession they have."

"I don't know what you're saying." Boyle looked confused, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Have you noticed that the M.E. is a beautiful lady." He nodded in understanding. "And that Jake, until now did all the communication with her and that it's taking a really long time for her to do her job, maybe because she is preoccupied with different things."

Boyle's face changed in surprise. "Jake wouldn't do that. I mean, he's really coming into his own as a secondary. I even thought about getting him something nice. Does he come across more as a Pinot guy or more of a Shiraz?"

"Follow me." If he didn't want to believe her he needed to see it himself. "We're going to get the autopsy report ourselves."

"Good call. Rosa do you want to come?" Boyle called out to her while following Emily to the elevator.

* * *

The three of them arrived in the morgue. In the middle of the room the unmistakable figure of their victim could be seen, still lying untouched under a blanket.

"Detectives." Dr. Rossi greeted them putting on her doctor's coat, her hair a little ruffled.

"Shirt's buttoned wrong." Rosa greeted her.

"Huh." She looked down to see the wrongly buttoned shirt. "So it is. Well, how can I help you?"

"Uh, we came by to get that autopsy report." Boyle took the lead. "Is Detective Peralta here?"

" I haven't seen him." she started to lead the three of them back out. "Thanks for coming by."

When suddenly coughing could be heard from one of the freezers.

"Hold on." Rosa opened the freezer, rolling out a naked Peralta.

"We were just looking for you, Peralta." Dewitt slapped him in the stomach getting a grunt of pain in response.

"Ah, thank goodness you're here. I am so lost." Jake tried to find an excuse. "Do you know where the vending machines are?"

* * *

"Look, it's not what it seems like." Jake had come out from his hiding space, now wearing a corpse blanket.

"Yes, it is."

"Yes, it is." He immediately agreed. "Here's what happened. I came down here to get the autopsy report and in conclusion, here we are. Now if you'll excuse me "

"Enough, Peralta." Emily voiced what everyone in the room was thinking. "Boyle gives you a little responsibility and this is what you do with it?"

"Look, I'm sorry I slowed down the autopsy results," He tried to apologize. "but everyone knows it's natural causes."

"Not anymore." Charles finally said something. "We think it could be a murder."

"Wait, like a murder murder, or, like, his mouth murdered him by making him eat so much food that his heart exploded?"

"Murder murder." Rosa answered. "We need the autopsy to be sure."

"I have not gotten to that yet." Dr. Rossi joined the conversation.

"You guys have been down here for two hours." Charles started to get angry for being so stupid to believe Jake could handle it. "What, did you have sex 40 times?"

"40 times? No, Charles, like Look, I'm sorry." Jake tried again to apologize to his friend. "We didn't know it was a homicide."

"Well, it shouldn't matter. I'm your primary and I asked you to do something." Charles started shouting. "So if it's okay, I'd like to be upset with you."

"It's more than okay." Jake understood his friends' anger. "It's okay times two. Now, Dr. Rossi, will you please perform the autopsy for us right now?"

" Actually, with a body this size, I'd need my assistant," She explained "and I gave him the rest of the afternoon off when Jake showed up."

"Guilty." Peralta tried to laugh it off only to be met with three angry looks. "Okay, fine. I will act as your assistant because I am a wonderful secondary. How gross could it be?"

The three detectives made their way out of the room. "Oh, you poor naive child." Emily laughed while passing by him.

* * *

Jake and Dr. Rossi had changed clothes now both wearing surgical clothing, standing over the cut open body of Mr. Patterson. "Just gonna need you to hold open this chest cavity for me." She grabbed his arm pushing it right into the victim's body.

"Oh, wow." Jake made sure to keep his eyes away from the squishy hole he was keeping open, not wanting to empty his stomach all over the floor. "Okay, I can do that. It's no big deal. Just like

holding open some slimy elevator doors. For a family of aliens " His curiosity got the better of him, daring to take a peek inside. "Oh, my God."

"Yep, there are some signs of stress on the heart," Dr. Rossi explained. "but that's not surprising. Oh, will you look at that stomach lining? God, that is just a beaut."

"Ugh." Peralta looked in disgust at all the things she was showing him, preferring for them to stay where they should stay.

"All right." She grabbed his hand again. "I'm gonna need you to go ahead and take your hand " Pushing it deeper into the cavity. "Yep, get it down there. Get it down there. Get it on in. There you go."

Jake could feel a squishy lump, where she was leading him. Grabbing it firmly he pulled it out. "Oh, that is so big." He looked in disgust at the liver in his hand.

* * *

"Caught him?" Captain Holt looked at the criminal currently locked up.

"Yes, sir. He was easy to pick up." Santiago answered. "He looked just like the sergeant's sketch." She showed him a perfect picture of the man they arrested.

"You could be a professional artist, boss." Scully complimented Jeffords. "Like on the boardwalk."

"You think I should draw caricatures?" The sergeant felt attacked. "That's garbage art! I don't draw giant-head people on surfboards!"

"I'm saying you could. You're that good" Scully answered not understanding he offended Jeffords.

"Captain, the credit really goes to sergeant Jeffords." Santiago tried to explain. "Without his refined artistic skills "

"Finish the paperwork by noon." Holt didn't let her finish. "I want it included in the crime stats." With that, the captain left back to his office. Leaving the sergeant and Santiago stumped at his reaction.

"I gotta say, I always hate how I look in pictures, but that is so flattering." The man complimented from his cell. "Also, I'm innocent. You got the wrong guy."

"Shut up."

"Sarge, I need you to do one more drawing for me." Santiago was still looking at Jeffords drawing, an idea popping in her head.

"What?"

Amy made her way over to the garbage bin where the captain threw his picture in. Holding it up in front of Jeffords he looked at it not convinced in the idea.

" It'll cheer the Captain up." She tried to assure him. "He'll be over the moon. He may even lean back in his chair a little and nod slightly."

"This is a lot of pressure. If I'm gonna do this, it has to be done right." He looked around, finding Scully coming out of the break room. "Scully, get me my oils."

"Paint or massage?" Jeffords kept his gaze on the man. "I'll get both."

* * *

"You know, this is one of the most unhealthy people I've ever seen." Dr. Rossi and Peralta were still digging into the man trying to find any signs of murder. "It's like cutting into a big, overstuffed ravioli." Jake sighed in disgust trying to get the picture out of his head. "Sure you want me to keep digging?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jake needed to do this, he promised. "If the primary on this case says it's a murder, we have to treat it like a murder."

"Okay. Here we go." She moved her hand inside the cavity again. "Oh. Wanna see something cool?"

"No."

"Here it is." She pulled out an intestine. "That's what I'm talking about. Listen." Holding the tube closer to Peralta's ear she started to push on it, making squishy sounds. "Goosh."

"Mm-hmm."

"You know what that was?" She asked. Jake shook his head not really wanting to know the answer. "That was the air releasing from the large intestine. In the biz, we call that 'the death bubble.' It's pretty cool. Here, you wanna hold it?" She held the intestine up for him to grab.

"No!" He moved as far away as he could.

* * *

"Knock knock." Amy entered the captain's office holding the painting the sergeant had made behind her back.

"You can knock with your hands. Saying it is ridiculous."

"Okay." Amy was taken a little aback at his mood. She hoped her surprise would make everything better. "Well, I know you're having a bad day" Holt looked up at her angrily. "I think you're having a bad day. So, to cheer you up I had Terry do this painting to replace the photo you hated." She moved the painting from behind her back. Showing a beautiful oil painting of captain Holt.

"I threw away the photo because I think it's ostentatious to hang pictures of yourself." Holt moved from behind his desk. "Especially when you haven't earned a place on the wall."

"Oh."

"But you would have me hang a baroque oil painting of myself like I'm a North Korean dictator. What? No ornate gold frame? Why am I not astride my noble steed, clad in armor?"

"We could add a horse." Amy knew that were the wrong words as soon as they left her mouth.

"You just wasted your time, Terry's time, and now my time on this when you should have been filing a report on the purse-snatcher."

"Oh, I did," Santiago explained. "It's already in the system."

"Good." The captain looked a little bit relieved. "Thank you. Dismissed."

Amy left the office taking the picture with her.

* * *

Dr. Rossi pulled up a garbage bag, dumping it into Jake's arms. "Here are the contents of his stomach."

"Oh, that's where they went."

"And here's the really cool part." She waved him to get closer. "Get in here, look at the scarring on this liver. Cause of death: Poison. Ingested."

Peralta could feel the guilt creep over him. "Boyle was right. All right, I'm gonna go tell him." He started making his way to the changing room.

"Yeah, you could." She stopped him, looking at him seductively. "Or you could stay for a post-mortem."

"Nope." Shot the idea immediately down. "The spell has worn off. No more weird dead guy sex for me ever again. It's nothing personal, I just think sex is for the living. Isn't that right, buddy?" He moved the blanket away from Mr. Patterson's head. " Oh, my God, he has no eyes! Oh, that is terrifying."

* * *

Amy wouldn't give up so easily, she would make the captain happy whatever it would take. Entering his office again, she carried a pile of papers.

"What now, Santiago?"

" I figured out why you've been so tense." she started. "You're worried about the monthly crime statistics."

"That's not your concern." She got his attention.

She dropped the bundle onto his desk. "I just checked the stats myself. Our arrest numbers haven't improved since you got here. They're exactly the same as last month."

"If this is your strategy to cheer me up, it's backfiring."

"Sir, I don't think you realize how good flat numbers are." Santiago sat down. "I went back 12 years. A precinct's numbers almost always get worse under new leadership, but ours didn't. That's a win." She explained. "Morale is much higher, people are working harder, you're well on your way to earning a place on that wall."

"Thank you, Santiago." He was happy she made him realize he wasn't doing it that badly.

"You know, we're birds of a feather, you and I."

"I hate cliches."

"Cliches are the worst. Okay." She agreed with him grabbing her papers and making her way out of his office. Back at her desk, she couldn't stop herself from celebrating.

* * *

Mrs. Patterson was brought in, currently sitting with Peralta and Boyle in one of the interrogation rooms. Rosa and Emily watching from behind the mirror.

"We know you killed your husband. That cruise you planned was for one, plus the autopsy showed clear signs of poison." Boyle explained the situation to her.

"And for the record, the inside of his body was very gross."

"Noted. My only question is, why'd you do it? " Boyle asked.

"Um, he drove me to it." She confessed. "He had affair after affair. He was a real Don Juan."

"Permission to make a fat joke?"

"Granted." Boyle allowed it for once.

"Are you sure you didn't mean 'don flan'? Thanks."

"Nice." Boyle became serious again, happy to close this case. "Mrs. Patterson, you are under arrest for the murder of your husband."

Jake couldn't stop himself from smiling, just happy that his friend was right.

* * *

"Sarge, that painting is tight." Rosa complimented the painting of captain Holt.

"It's terrible. The brushwork is sloppy. There's poor use of negative space. I'm a fraud. "

"Not at all." the captain took the painting from his hands. "I'd like to take this home for my husband. He'll be glad you made me look so happy."

Once the captain had left, Terry moved closer to Amy and Rosa. "I was trying to make him look serious. I still can't read him."

"No one can."

"I can," Amy said. "He likes it."

* * *

This was Terry's chance the whole day she was avoiding him. She was getting ready to leave, first taking a candy bar from the vending machine from the break room. Wasting no time he entered the room locking the door behind him, making sure she had no way to escape.

"Can I get out, I have other plans tonight." She tried to pass him, but he wasn't having anything of it, not moving an inch.

"You first are going to listen to me." Terry was tired. The stress of creating the painting for his captain, and trying to get her to talk to him for the whole day, became too much. "Why were you avoiding me the whole day? I just wanted to talk."

"Well, I'm sorry I just…" Before she could finish Jeffords continued.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" She had expected him to be angry with her, not thank her.

"For the doctor, My kids were practically asking when they would come back to her," Terry answered. "You were a lifesaver, I don't know what I would have done If we needed to go back to their previous doctor."

"That's it?" She looked at him in disbelief, feeling herself being stupid for avoiding him all day.

"I think so. Is there something else I should know?"

"No, forget it, just a stressful day." She grabbed her bag ready to leave, turning back at Terry. "I am sorry, for the avoiding part. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it. Happens to the best of us." Jeffords gave her a warm smile, showing that all was forgiven.

* * *

Later that evening the four of them had found themselves at the bar celebrating a case closed. Jake had even convinced Emily to come with them promising to stop bothering her, by asking questions, for a week.

"Nice job, Boyle." Rosa congratulated her primary. "You nailed it." The four toasted.

"Here. Of course, he did. He's a great primary." Jake confessed. "And I'm sorry I was such a bad number two. I may, for the first time, have been a bit of a jerk, and I'm sorry."

"The wonders haven't left the world yet. Peralta being humbled." Emily quipped, getting a laugh from everyone.

"What a wonderful moment." Boyle joined in, happy that his friend put aside his ego to help him.

"I agree, it is a wonderful moment."

"What a wonderful moment," Boyle repeated.

"Rosa, Emily, do you agree?" Jake looked at both women.

"It's all right."

"I will never forget this moment." Emily smiled at Boyle's happiness.

"~Wonderful moment~" Jake started to sing.

"~Moment Between two guys~" Charles joined in.

Charles phone went off at that moment. " Oh. D.A. wants to set bail for Patterson's wife."

"I'm the secondary." Jake stopped his friend from getting up. "I'll go back there and do the busy work. You guys stay here and keep celebrating."

"You sure you're not just sneaking off for more weird dead guy sex?" Rosa called after him. "

Jake laughed fakely. "We will never speak of that again."Never." Six eyes looked at him back, fully promising this wouldn't be the last time they brought it up. "Okay, bye."

"I also should be going. Otherwise, my partner won't be happy if I let the food go cold." Emily started to get up looking at the hour on her phone. "You guys have a good time." She waved them goodbye leaving Rosa and Boyle alone.

"Crazy day, huh?" Boyle started.

"I hate small talk. Let's drink in silence." Rosa stopped him.

"Perfect." Boyle still smiled, just happy that he closed a case and that he could spend some time with Rosa.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks to everybody that left a review behind. Most of you seem to enjoy it. The thing I heard the most was that Emily doesn't have enough lines, that she feels more like a side character. I'll try to improve on this in the next chapters, I'll do my best but it's possible this won't be perfect from the first time.

So for everyone who reads this story and wants me to continue, please leave a review behind so I know you like it, don't like it, just let me know. Want me to explain something, just leave a review behind or PM me.


End file.
